I Can Count on You
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Ichi and Musaki go on an adventure on their own to help out a friend. Will they do it in time? Dedicated to Wonder Panda Tan-Tan. Hope you like it. T for violence...just in case.
1. Condition

To jump start off the new year, I decided to make this fic and thought to myself...what if Ichi and Musaki went on an adventure together to follow a friend's request? Special dedication to my best friend, Wonder Panda Tan-Tan. BTW, Ichi is owned by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan. I only own Musaki. Hope ya like this!

* * *

><p>I Can Count on You<p>

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Condition

It was a clear morning in the Jade Palace and at the training hall, all of the kung-fu masters were watching as Musaki sparred with Ichi. Musaki stared at him with a combination of fierceness and competition as did Ichi that was waiting for him to be taken down.

"You ready?" asked Musaki.

Ichi put on his game face and made a slight chuckle and replied, "Bring it."

Both of them sparred with each other and Musaki leaped up the air to take down Ichi, but he was too quick for his moves as he dodged Musaki's agility to take him down and landed on the ground, but got back on his feet. Ichi used his fire power, but missed the target every single time Musaki dodges. He quickly swung on him, but Musaki grabbed his paw and twisted it around and threw him down in the air and kicked him to the wall.

Ichi got up, but wasn't gonna give up easily and he did his feet of fury on him. Musaki almost lost balance, but his anti-gravity lean propelled him back up and kept fighting again and again and he quickly spun around Ichi, causing total confusion on him where he picked the right timing to knock him out from behind.

Musaki and Ichi looked at each other and they leaped up to the air and just kicked each other and landed back on the ground. Ichi flipped him down, but Musaki pinned him to the count and just did the reverse effect on Ichi and it landed him on the ground.

Shifu stopped the sparring and both of them looked at each other, panting heavily and he said, "Excellent work, both of you."

"Thanks, master." they said, bowing to Shifu and to each other.

Both of them were laughing with each other and gave each other noogies while Ichi said, "Yeah, I totally beat you."

Musaki scoffs at him and said, "Oh, come on. I totally had you."

Tigress looks over both of them just joking around and she just nodded her head and said to herself, "I can never get why these two get along so well."

Po knew the answer to that one and said, "They're best friends. It's what they do. These guys are inseparable. Besides, they're just kids."

Tigress glared at Po at that comment and thought that she would slap him in the face, but let that slide a bit as she looks at them just enjoying each other and she kinda felt a little jealous about their little friendship and wishes if she can get along with Po and the rest of the Five.

Pagoda Island

In the kingdom, a young lynx looks over the entire city and she had one person on her mind; Ichi. It's been a long time since they ever saw each other and she can still remember the day that she and Ichi were going out with each other. She looked at a picture of him and her together and just sighed softly and thought to herself, 'I hope I can see you again, Ichi.'

She kissed the picture and made her way back to the palace until one of the messengers came to her and he said, "Kuro...you should come see your father."

"Sure. What for?"

The messenger kept silent about it and Kuro already sensed that there must be something wrong and she immediately made her way to her father's chambers and she found him on his bed, moaning, coughing, sneezing and sniffling. She went to him and she could sense that he was sick, but it wasn't a normal sickness. It was something much more serious.

She went to her dad's side and she asked, "Father?"

Her dad-the emperor Huang di-looked over his worried daughter and and he said, "Kuro, my daughter...I don't feel so well."

"Are you sick, dad?"

He nodded his head and then starts coughing uncontrollably and Kuro could see that this might be serious. One of the doctors came over to him and he could sense the illness. He said, "Emperor...you might have Bu Choy disease. The common disease is very unknown, but it's quite similar to River Fever. Some conditions might cause uncontrollable coughing, possible body temperature drop, muscle spasm and constant vomiting."

Just then, Kuro could hear her father coughing and just then, he commanded some of the servants to get a bucket and when it came, he immediately vomited in the bucket and accidently punched one of the servants in the shin.

"I'm okay." the servant said, painfully.

Kuro could see parts of the effects and then the doctor continued on to say, "It's very uncommon, but there is a possibility that it's fatal."

Kuro dropped to her knees as she heard the word 'fatal' come out of the doctor goose and she asked, in a tearful voice, "Does that mean I might lose my dad?"

"The disease might last 5-6 days...maybe a week."

"Is there a cure?"

"There might be one. It's a potion made by honeysuckle and hot tea and it said that it might be the ultimate cure for any sickness, including this one. The only problem; it's located in a place called Shanghai Secluded Valley. It's a day's journey to find it."

She knows that she can't leave her father behind because she's willing to do anything for her father and might be around to take care of him...unless someone she knows so well can do it for the emperor and for her as well.

"Benkei!"

Benkei, the crane messenger came to her and asked, "Yes, Kuro?"

"Do you know where the Valley of Peace is?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"This is an urgent emergency message that should be delievered as soon as possible."

"Which place?"

She knew exactly the place that may be her only hope. She took a deep breath and said, "Take it down to the Jade Palace...and ask for someone named Kageichi."

* * *

><p>How was that? Also, Huang di, Kuro and Ichi are owned by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan, but I own Musaki. Hope you like this! There's more where that came from, so stick around! Happy New year, everyone!<p> 


	2. The News and Fight

And here's nore where that came from. Wonder Panda Tan-Tan, tell me how I'm doing with this conflict coming up.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The News and Fight<p>

Back at the Jade Palace, Ichi walks around the Sacred Peach Tree, looking over the entire Valley of Peace and how amazing that those two years were the best ones he ever had in his life; living with the kung-fu masters, meeting some old and new friends and gaining peace for the first time. He sighed heavily and asked himself, "How lucky am I?"

"Very lucky."

He looked up and he sees Musaki coming in behind him and he just laughed. Musaki sat down next to him and he asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"Nothing much. Just looking at the Valley and ask myself how lucky I am to have this life for me."

"Luck isn't even a word to desctibe it. More like blessed and thankful."

Ichi chuckled softly and said, "Yeah, that too."

Then, Ichi had his mind on something else...or someone else for that matter. Musaki looked at Ichi being all googly-eyed and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Ichi replied with a sigh, "Kuro."

Musaki didn't know how to respond to that, but he let out a sly chuckle and asked, "Girlfriend, huh?"

Ichi scoffed at him and he said, "No. She's just a friend that happens to be a girl, okay?"

"Right. And she thinks of you as a friend that happens to be a boy. What's next, you two kissing under the tree?"

Ichi rolled his eyes at Musaki and said, "Cut it out, dude. We're just friends. Nothing more than that."

"Whatever you say...loverboy." Musaki teased.

Both of them were laughing with each other and Musaki said, "I'm just yanking your tail, man. You just have a crush, that's all."

"And that's what it will be." Ichi said.

"I understand perfectly."

Seconds later, he sees a bird coming in through the palace and he asked, "Who's that bird coming in?"

"What bird?" asked Ichi.

"I think it's coming to us."

Ichi stood up and went in kung-fu stance to see if it could be an enemy and then, he lands in front of the tree, panting heavily and he asked, "Which one of you...is Kageichi?"

Ichi stared at the bird and he replied, "Me."

"I come...from a message...from Pagoda Island."

Ichi's heart skipped a beat when he found out it came from Pagoda Island because it's where Emperor Huang di and Kuro live and when he received the letter and opened the scroll, his reaction went from curious to shock in 12 seconds.

"What's it say?" asked Musaki.

The letter reads;

_Ichi_

_How are you? I have got some bad news. My father's sick and I don't know what to do. His diagnosis is Bu Choy disease. It's pretty much similar to River Fever, I think. Anyways, I just found out that he might have a week or 5 days to live and the thought of losing my dad kills me. I need your help and I know you're the one person I know that is willing to do anything for someone you care about. I hope you can do this for me and I would be so grateful if you did this for my dad and this kingdom. I gotta tell you something; there is a potion that's meant to cure this illness and it's in Shanghai Secluded Valley. I don't even know where that is, but I hope you'll find that potion and bring it to my dad. I know I can count on you more than anything._

_Your friend, Kuro_

_P.S.: My dad says 'hi'._

Just looking at the letter, he knew that he's gonna be up for the challenge and he said, "We gotta bring this to the others."

"Got ya." Musaki replied.

Minutes later, they explained the letter to the rest of them and Shifu was the most worried about his old friend and he said, "This is really serious. Is there anything they can do?"

"They can try, but she mentioned that they couldn't get to the Valley because it'll take a day to even get there." Ichi explained.

"So what are you gonna do?" asked Tigress.

He took a deep breath and he said, "I guess I'll take it upon myself to do this."

Hearing that made Shifu feel very protective and fearful for Ichi and he said, "You're gonna do this alone?"

"Possibly."

He was able to hide his worry from him and told him in a stern voice, "I can't let you leave by yourself."

That made Ichi a little dumbfounded and struck with determination to even respond to Shifu's objections and he said, "Why not? It's my responsibility."

"You're not even capable of handling it by yourself!" Shifu shouted.

Ichi got really mad and asked, "But you can?"

Shifu didn't take that well and he said, "Watch your tone, Ichi."

"The point is I can do this. I know I can. Even if it means putting my life on the line, so be it."

"The answer is no and that's final."

Ichi couldn't believe his eyes and ears when Shifu forbade him to go there and he just didn't want to sit there and let him die. Shifu stared at him and Ichi told him, "I'm going to Pagoda Island, no matter what you say. If it was me, would you do the same?"

"Ichi, I do not want to hear another word out of it. You're not leaving and that's final! End of story!"

Ichi's fury definitely rose up and he just ran out of the palace and it left most of them shocked and also concerned for Ichi and Shifu said, "It's late, students. Get to bed."

They did as they say and Musaki followed suit as well. He just thought about what Ichi said and he wasn't quite sure if he can follow either Ichi or Shifu's orders. He thought maybe it'll blow over and he'll give him the reins to go, but knowing Shifu...not happening.

As nightfall comes, Musaki was asleep and then, he heard a creaking sound on the floor. When he got up, he saw Ichi with some bags and he asked, "What are you doing?"

Ichi was startled but grew relieved when it was only Musaki behind him and he whispered, "I'm going to Pagoda Island to cure the emperor."

"Are you crazy? Shifu said you couldn't go." Musaki said, half whispered.

"Listen, I don't care. Kuro's counting on me to cure her father and I have to be the one to fulfill this promise to her. I'm her friend and when you're friends with Kageichi, you're friends for life." Ichi said.

Musaki could sense his spirit and determination for this and he sighed heavily and said, "You know you can't leave."

Ichi thought that Musaki was taking Shifu's side until he brought out his map and a few bags as well and continued saying, "Not without me."

"What?" he whispered.

"If it means that much to you, I can't stand in your way. But I have to keep you safe too. Besides, I know where Shanghai Secluded Valley is because I used to live there in the early three years of my life before my parents died."

That made Ichi happy to know that Musaki would be there to go with him to the trip and he said, "In that case...let's do this."

Both of them knew they would be in big trouble for this, but Ichi was determined to take the risk anyway and as they left the palace, Ichi looked back and whispered, "Don't miss me too much, Shifu. I won't lose you."

With that, they left the Valley of Peace on their way to Pagoda Island and Musaki thought to himself, 'I hope you know what you're doing.'

As morning rises, the kung-fu students were up and early as well as Po and suddenly, Shifu sensed something was wrong and he asked, "Has anyone seen Ichi?"

"Haven't seen him since yesterday, master." Crane replied.

Everyone looked around the entire palace and not a trace of Ichi was everywhere and then, he didn't see Musaki either. When they met in the courtyard, they said they didn't see either Musaki or Ichi anywhere. Then...it hit Shifu.

"I know exactly what happened. Ichi went to Pagoda Island after I told him not to." Shifu said, in an angry tone.

"How do you figure?" asked Tigress.

"I have a sense. The fact that he could just defy my orders like that..."

And then, Po looked in Musaki's room and he knew it was empty, but saw a note on top of it. Mantis hopped on his shoulder and he asked, "Is that a note?"

"Yeah, it's from Ichi." Po replied.

Shifu quickly went to him, smacked him on the head with the stick and exclaimed, "READ IT!"

He opened the note and it reads;

_Shifu, going out to Pagoda Island to find this cure for Huang di. Don't worry, I'm not alone. I've got Musaki with me and we're going to do this together. Let me assure you that I'm fine and let me give you a reason why I'm doing this; because the one friend is counting on me to do this for her dad and the entire kingdom. If I don't, who will? I hope you understand that I have a shot at this and that I will prove myself that I'm capable of taking big tasks as you've seen me do. The only thing I want to do is just make you proud of me that I'm doing this for your old friend. I don't want Huang dio to die and I know you don't either. Don't worry about me too much. I'll be back home as soon as I can. Ichi._

Po exhaled deeply and knew that Ichi wrote this straight from the heart and he said, "The little guy does know how to think of others."

"I've never heard anyone be that determined before." Tigress added.

"That's usually you in moments like that and it's contagious." Mantis said, then laughed.

Tigress growled at him making Mantis shut up quickly and Viper said, "I believe he can do this."

Shifu walks out of the hallway and he said, "Wait for me in the Training hall."

Everyone did as he said, leaving Shifu alone to head to his room and just think about what's going through his head. He was still angry at Ichi for defying his order, but also worried that the real reason for that is because he doesn't want to lose his son again. He sighed sadly as one lone tear fell down from his face and whispered, "Just come home in one piece, my son. And I know...that I'm proud of you already."

* * *

><p>You'll know the real reason Shifu didn't want Ichi to go in the first place later on. Until then...the adventure begins! Happy 2012!<p> 


	3. Proving Myself

Little ounce of self-proving and self-discovery for Ichi.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Proving Myself<p>

As the day sets in, Ichi and Musaki continued their way on their journey to Pagoda Island for his first mission without Shifu or anyone else. As they left the Valley of Peace and headed through some parts of China, Musaki already knew that they were far from home and with all the adventures he's been in before, he was hoping that this would be the greatest one he had with Ichi by his side.

Ichi on the other hand, wanted to take a chance at something he wants to do to not only prove Shifu but also to himself that he is capable of doing something daring without a safety net to be caught it. He looks back and sees Musaki from behind and asked, "Doing okay?"

Musaki looked up at Ichi, took a deep breath and replied, "Never been better. Just so you know, if we ever get killed during this expedition, it's all on you."

Ichi scoffed and rolled his eyes at that comment and then he said, "At least one of us will die for honor and the other for nervousness."

"Where does that leave me?" Musaki asked, scratching his head.

"Somewhere in the middle." Ichi replied, with a slight chuckle.

Musaki sighed amused-like by his sarcastic comment and continued to make their way throughout Pagoda Island. As they reached the forest, Ichi couldn't quite sense his sense of direction on where they're heading. He looks up at the trees and branches and figured that they might've lost their way and he turns to Musaki and asked, "Where does this lead to?"

Musaki looks around and is immediately familiar with the territory and he knew where the road leads to. He replied, "It leads to Shanghai Secluded Valley."

Then, Ichi realized that it might also lead the way to find that potion for Emperor Huang di and he said, "Okay, gotcha. How much further does it take from here to there?"

"Basically, about 15 miles."

They continued on the journey and within a couple of hours, the sun started to set because they've been walking all day long since last night and with dusk approaching, Ichi could see that it could be a while until they actually make it. He looks at the sky and sees it going dark and he asked Musaki, "How much further now?"

"6 miles."

Ichi sighed heavily with exhaustion and decided it was time to set camp for the night and Musaki completely needed some rest anyway. As they made their campsite, Ichi decided to build a fire to keep themselves warm and with the usage of his fire power, he made fire. Musaki looks up at this and he was impressed with what he just did and he chuckled softly and said, "We may not even need wood."

Ichi glared at him with his 'are-you-kidding-me' look and Musaki completely should've bit his tongue by what he said and decided to get some wood anyway. While he was gone, Ichi was thinking about the arguement he had with Shifu yesterday and wants to do something to save his friend from total fatality illness. He knew that it was wrong to argue with a grandmaster, but what mattered to him was he was doing it for Kuro and the kingdom as well, not just for his heroic acts but because he wants to for his friend.

He sighed heavily and looked at the fire as it's burning and looked at the sky and he had Kuro on his mind and he whispered to himself, "I promise I'll cure your dad, Kuro."

Just then, Musaki came with some wood and he placed it on the ground and as he sat down, he decided to take this time to catch up on his yoga. Ichi looked at him doing a few yoga moves of his own and he never knew how Musaki would be this flexible when it comes to unwinding.

Each time Musaki opened his eyes, he sees Ichi feeling a little troubled and wanted to do something to comfort his best friend. He broke the silence and asked, "What's on your mind, Ich?"

"Not much. You think I did the right thing?" asked Ichi.

Musaki stopped for a bit and asked, "About what?"

Ichi sighed heavily and replied, "Going out on my own to do something for the emperor."

"Nah, of course not. I think it's a good thing to think of someone else before yourself."

What Musaki said made sense to Ichi, but he didn't want to tell him about his own personal reason for it. But of course, it was no use to hide it because Musaki immediately knew that there was more to the story than that. He asked, "You thinking about Kuro, aren't you?"

The fact that Musaki knew so much about it actually surprised Ichi and he stared at him in shock as he whispered, "What?"

"Ich, I've known you for almost 3 years and I always know that there's something in your chest you wanna bring up and you always keep everything a secret. You really like her, don't you?"

"I..I guess. I don't know." Ichi shrugged.

"You care for her, don't ya?"

"Yeah...why does it matter to you?"

"There's something you gotta know about me; my dad has his ways knowing that when someone is usually hiding something that no one else knows, he can tell it by either the expression on his or her's face or just by looking in their eyes that there's a real reason beneath it. You explain some parts of it, but not the whole thing because it's too personal."

That made Ichi feel a little sad because Musaki was right about what he said. He sighed heavily as he lowered his ears down in sadness and then he said, "You're right. It's just...Kuro and the emperor are like great people, not because they're royal but because they're loyal. Anything they do for me, I'll do for them and this one pretty much sums up the category of 'I'll do for them.'"

Musaki sat down for a minute and he asked, "Let me ask you this question-why do you wanna do this anyway?"

Ichi knew that this question was coming and he replied, "Most of my life, I've been really independent since I killed my parents. A few of the bullies at the orphanage always told me that I will never do anything in my life nor can I do great things. And even Shifu...he thinks that I can't do anything this big because he thinks that he might lose me one day. I respect that, but it's my choice. For once, I just wanna prove to them and myself that no matter what the cause, if there's a challenge that no one can do, why not me? It's the reason why I wanna do something for the people I care about and...you know, not many people last long in life, so you have to treasure those moments like it's the last day on earth. With the emperor and Kuro, I feel like I'm doing something for them because I want to, not because I have to. What makes me happy is doing something that I know is right and I just have to follow my heart to wherever it leads me."

Musaki couldn't help but feel amazed by what Ichi just said and it made a lot of sense to him and he understands where he's going with it. Then, Ichi asked, "Why did you wanna come with me anyway?"

Musaki let out a heavy sigh and just looked at Ichi in the eye and replied, "It's just that...picturing you doing this alone while there's like danger everywhere makes me feel a little scared. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do. You're my best friend, Ich...and the last thing I'd see is you under your grave. As much as I'm happy for you and your determination, who'd be there to look out for you? It's like...I've got a sense of responsibility to look out for your safety and be your rock when you need it."

Hearing those words made Ichi get all teary-eyed knowing that Musaki cares that much for him and he agreed with every word he said to him and replied, "I think it's something that I needed for a long time. I just...don't see you as just my best friend, but like my brother."

"I feel the same way too, Ich." Musaki replied, with a smile.

Immediately Ichi comes up to him with a hug and he let the tears fall down from his eyes and he whispered, "Thanks, Musaki."

"You're welcome. I'd do anything for you like you'd do anything for me."

They broke off the hug for a minute and as they looked at the sky together, Musaki asked, "What do you think Shifu's thinking now?"

"I don't know. I'm just hoping he's not too worried about us." Ichi replied.

At the Jade Palace, Shifu stands up at the roof of the palace and looks up at the sky, with Ichi on his mind and he grew excessively worried for both Musaki and Ichi, hoping that they don't fall into any danger at all.

"You all right, Master?"

Shifu definitely knew that it came from Tigress and when he look behind, her saw her standing behind the grandmaster. He let out a heavy sigh and replied, "Yes. I just needed some air."

"I see. Everyone's a little worried about you."

Shifu looked at her for a minute and he said, "Tell them that I'm fine and I'll be down in a minute."

She folowed his instructions as she got down from the roof leaving Shifu alone to look at the sky again and he whispered, "Good night, Musaki. Good night, Ichi...my son."

Meanwhile, Ichi was the only one awake in his tent, thinking of Shifu and he quietly tiptoed out of the tent, looks up at the sky and whispered, "Good night, Shifu...father. I'll come back...I promise."

* * *

><p>Sounds like Ichi is willing to do whatever it takes to do what he feels right in his heart. Had to go in between Ichi and Musaki and also in the Jade Palace where Shifu is really worried for Musaki and Ichi. Next chapter, their journey to Shanghai Secluded Valley and let me be honest...Ichi will get a little surprise.<p> 


	4. Reaching the Destination

Like I said, Ichi's got a little surprise in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Reaching the Destination<p>

The next morning comes and Musaki was the only one awake just walking through parts of the forest and he seeks a view of the villages and he knew that he's getting closer to Shanghai Secluded Valley and decides to go back and tell Ichi about this and he ran back to the campsite and when he got there, he sees one wolf ganging up on him, but Ichi already fought him off anyway with his powers.

The wolf growled at him as he stood up and he said, "You're gonna wish you never did that!"

"Well, you're gonna wish you never messed with me!" Ichi yelled, with flames on his hands ready to strike him down.

Musaki was immediately familiar with the wolf and he couldn't help but be familiarized with his fury and shouted, "Toboe!"

Toboe looks up and he sees Musaki standing there, growling at him. Musaki growled back as well and he said, "Stay out of this, Musaki! This has nothing to do with you!"

Musaki could tell that it was Toboe because of the way he is around strangers and asked, "And where did I hear that before?"

He snarls at him and he said, "This is not your fight!"

"You do know Kiba will stop you at any minute, right?" Musaki reassured.

"This maggot has no right trespassing our turf!" Toboe shouted, ready to attack Ichi.

Ichi didn't take that well and he scratched his face and said, "Watch who you're calling maggot, maggot!"

Just then, three other wolves intruded in on this battle and Kiba went up to Toboe and he said, "That's enough, Toboe."

Musaki went up to Ichi and he was a little messed up, but not fully hurt or anything and he said, "You okay, Ich?"

Ichi groans as he stood up and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kiba looks up and he went towards Ichi and smelled his scent and he looks at Musaki and realized that he's with him. Musaki chuckled and said, "Hey, Kiba."

"Musaki...my good friend. How ya been?" asked Kiba, smiling.

"Pretty good." Musaki chuckled, as they gave each other along with Tsume and Hige a high-five and fist touch.

"Who's he?" Kiba said, looking at Ichi.

"Kiba...this is my best friend, Kageichi. But you can call him 'Ichi'. Ich, this is Kiba, Tsume, Hige and the guy that I say trying to beat the crap out of you for no reason is Toboe."

Ichi chuckled softly and said, "Nice to meet you guys."

Kiba went to him and he said, "You'll have to excuse Toboe. A friend of Musaki's is a friend of ours, right guys?"

"Right." Tsume and Hige agreed.

Kiba looked at Toboe and all he could do is let out a small growl and kept his eyes on Ichi and he said, "You just got lucky."

Kiba rolled his eyes at him and replied, "Don't mind him. His pride can sometimes get the best in him."

Ichi dusted himself off, stood up and he said, "I can see that actually."

"So...what brings you two to Shanghai Secluded Valley?" asked Hige.

Ichi paused a little when he mentioned Shanghai Secluded Valley and that would mean that they might be closer to it than he thought. He asked, "You mean...we're halfway there?"

"Halfway there? Dude, you're already here."

Not long after, all four wolves led Musaki and Ichi to the sights of the valley and when they got to the hills, they can see the entire village from there. Ichi chuckled softly and said, "We made it, Saki."

Musaki smiled at him and said, "Told you I know where it is. Awesome sight, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is."

As they were walking, Ichi was curious to know how Musaki knew these wolves and how they met and he asked Kiba, "How'd you guys meet Musaki?"

"It's a long story, Kageichi." Kiba answered.

Ichi laughs heartily and said, "You can just call me Ichi."

"Anyways, Ichi...it was a funny story too. Toboe totally mistook him for an intruder the first time he went here with Po, Shifu and the Five along his cousins. We grew to be great friends and whenever he comes here, it's like a mini family reunion." Kiba replied.

Ichi looked at Toboe and rolled his eyes at how he pounced on Musaki and asked, "You really thought he was an intruder?"

Toboe growls at him and said, "I'm not at liberty to discuss that."

Ichi chuckled softly and exhales deeply and said, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the...whatever it is that wolves sleep on."

"We sleep on the ground, thank you very much." Toboe sneered, gritting his teeth at Ichi.

"That too."

Hige was looking for a way to break the attempted tension and asked Musaki, "So...how's everyone in the Valley of Peace?"

"They're doing okay, I guess." Musaki replied.

"Hey, Ichi. What brings you here to the valley?" asked Tsume.

"I came here to find a potion to cure my friend's father of a fatal sickness." Ichi replied.

"Oh, really? What sickness is it?"

"Bu Choy disease."

"That's similar to River Fever, right?" asked Kiba.

"Yep."

"You know, Oak Sung is like the gung ho of medicine and potion. He's like Oogway without the shell and the staff, but he's a heck of a miracle worker." Tsume explains.

"How so?"

"Well...one time I was totally knocked out while confronting this other wolf and I lay there bleeding and my fur was totally soaked in it and then I went to Oak Sung's place and he pretty much wrapped me in bandages and cleaned up my wounds. At first I was kinda scared, but when he rubbed his special medicine on my blood wounds, I knew I picked the right person for this predicament."

Ichi was blown away by all of this and he said, "That's amazing."

Musaki knew that he was talking about his grandfather, but he didn't want Ichi to know yet until they reach the entire village. When they got there, everyone had their eyes on Musaki and bowed to him as a welcoming sign. Ichi looks around and sees that everyone looked at Musaki and didn't really know how to respond to that. He asked, "Why are people bowing to you?"

"You'll see." Musaki replied.

Soon enough, two leopards came to him and he said, "Welcome back home, Xing-Fu."

They bowed to him and Musaki did the same as well as they went ahead. Ichi looks up and asked, "Who's Xing-Fu?"

Musaki knew this question was coming up and he replied, "Okay...here's something you don't know about me. Xing-Fu is my actual birth name. Musaki's like a second part of my first name and my full name is actually Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio Meng Cheng Xi-Wang."

All Ichi could do is just drop his mouth in utter shock that he had a name this long and he said, "That's a mouthfull."

"Well...there's also something else you should know. Everyone here knows who I am because of my dad. Just like your parents, my dad is Japanese and my mom's Chinese, so I'm kinda half and half."

That was surprising for Ichi to know of Musaki's heritage, but he was happy to know that he's not the only one with a father with a Japanese heritage and a Chinese mother. He asked, "You speak Japanese too?"

"Not much, but I can understand parts of it."

Just then, he sees his grandfather coming walking by and he chuckled softly and said, "Hey, grandpa."

Oak Sung was happy to see his grandson coming over and gave him a huge hug and he said, "How's my grandson?"

"Doing good."

Ichi went up to him and he said, "Hey, you're his grandfather?"

"Yes, I am. I'm Oak Sung and who might you be?" Oak Sung said, with a smile.

"I'm Musaki's friend, Kageichi, but you can call me Ichi for short."

Oak Sung could sense his Japanese background because of the name and he said, "It's an honor to meet one who's born of Chinese and Japanese descent. So what do I owe this visit?"

Musaki looks up to his grandfather and he asked, "We might need your help."

Oak Sung could see that it's urgent and he knew that he would help out his grandson and said, "Of course. Anything you want me to do?"

"Do you have a potion or medicine to cure a most fatal disease?"

"What's the illness?"

Musaki looked at his grandfather with a hopeful look on his face and asked, "Have you heard of Bu Choy disease?"

* * *

><p>At Pagoda Island, Huang di kept coughing loudly and couldn't stop and felt his body temperature dropping a little. Kuro went over to her father with a hot bowl of soup and she said, "Father...I made some soup. I told the chefs that I can cook it myself."<p>

She sets the bowl to her father and he takes a sip of it and he let out a deep sigh and said, "This is delicious, Kuro."

"Thanks."

Huang di started moaning softly, turns to Kuro, touches her hand and said, in a weak voice, "Can you do me a favor? If I don't make it..."

Hearing those words made Kuro feel scared for her father to know that he won't live anymore and Huang di continued on to say, "...I want you to take my place in the kingdom."

She held on to her father's hand and tears started to come out of her eyes and she said, "You're gonna be fine, dad."

He takes a deep breath and he told her, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Just then, one of the servants came to Huang di and then his muscle spasm prompted him to punch him in the gut, sending him flying through the wall, groaning in pain, holding his goosehood and he said, "Emperor...we brought in more buckets."

"Thank you...and forgive me of my muscle spasm." Huang di added, weakly.

Kuro looks up at the window, thinking of Ichi and said to herself, "Oh, Ichi...please come get the medicine for my father. If there's anytime that I need you the most...it'd be right now."

* * *

><p>Can you imagine that scene playing in your head? Well, on the next chapter...we see the medicine for the disease! Will Ichi and Musaki find it? Let's find out! That's one part of the surprise for Ichi and on the next chapter, here's another one!<p> 


	5. Finding the Potion

On the search for the potion.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Finding the Potion<p>

At Shanghai Secluded Valley, Oak Sung led Musaki and Ichi to his house and when they entered the house, Ichi was hopeful that Musaki's grandfather has the potion cure for Bu Choy disease. And then, they followed him to some stairs and when they went down, he said, "Here is where I put all my potions and medicines. Most of them have quick cure for sickness and other types of injury, but I usually use Shaolin bandage wraps."

Ichi looked at Oak Sung and asked, "Has anyone had this disease before?"

"Not here, but there are quite a few people outside of the Valley has them and most of them don't last very long. It's kind of a shame really, ranging from the old to the young." Oak Sung explained.

Ichi exhaled deeply after what Oak Sung told him and he said, "Sounds like you know this from experience."

Oak Sung chuckled softly and said, "You'd be surprised that an old person like me knows a lot of this diagonsis because I used to have it when I was four and then a few days later, my father found this honeysuckle flower and mixed in some hot tea and when I drank it, it gave me wellness and a chance to live a very long life. Nowadays, I can do almost anything I set my mind into...including learning kung-fu."

Musaki and Ichi looked at Oak Sung with a surprised, speechless expression on his face and said, "Wow..."

Oak Sung shows them around the basement and explained, "I've got over 3.5 million bottles full of it and this is where I put this medicine potion in case anyone needs it."

Ichi was eager to know what it looks like and then, Oak Sung started chanting in Japanese to open up this chamber and soon after, the doors start to open up and a white bright light comes in and as it's opened wide, they see 3 million bottles of those potions. Oak Sung looked at both of them with a smile and said, "Pretty awesome, huh?"

And Musaki was shocked to hear his grandfather say that and he asked, "Did you just say awesome?"

He followed them inside and Ichi asked, "Is there a certain name for this medicine?"

"There is, but people outside of this Valley don't know the actual name. They try to find out what it is, but they have heard of the actual medicine cure for Bu Choy disease. My father calls it Kamikaze Honeysuckle."

"Kamikaze Honeysuckle?" asked Ichi.

"Yes. I sorta came up with the name by accident after I tried it and my father liked it so much that he named it after my original birth name."

Musaki was surprised to hear that and he said, "I always thought it was just Oak Sung."

"It is. My full birth name is Kamikaze Oak Sung Bushido-Akio. My parents always caled me Oak Sung, but only my father-your great-great grandfather-called me Kamikaze. No one else knows it because I did not want to be obsolete."

"Okay, I think I get it now."

Oak Sung took one bottle of the potion and gives it to Ichi. He then told him, "Use it wisely. Take two drops of this with some hot tea, mix it in and give it to your sick friend to drink and then wait 10 seconds until the sickness is fully healed and your friend will not worry about dying."

Ichi managed to follow those directions when he gets to Pagoda Island and he said, "I will."

Oak Sung then pats Ichi's head and smiled at him and told him, "You remind me of someone I know."

"Really? Who?"

Then, he looks at Musaki and then back to him and he replied, "My grandson...and Master Shifu. Both of them has your eyes. And also...my son's. If you had met my Sakamoto, you'd be really pleased with his gentle wisdom and compassionate attitude and determinational spirit. Now my grandson inheritied those genes."

"I never knew that."

Oak Sung told him with a smile, "I always know a person with a good, courageous heart that would do anything for the people he cares about...even a half-demon."

Ichi grew amazingly shocked with the fact that Oak Sung totally recognizes his hidden self and then asked, "Did Musaki tell you about me...including my past?"

"Yes, he has told me everything about you...including killing your parents. He told me you used to feel alone and like you want to end your life, fearing that you're afraid that you'll hurt the people you care about and forget about them, thinking everyone sees you as a monster. And when some of the kung-fu masters took you in, I can tell that they really care about you...as well as Xing-Fu. When he told me that you were a half-demon, I was a little surprised, but I remembered that we're all just the same as we are and the reason I said that is because I met some half-demons like you before and most of them are completely good people and genuinely humble of themselves. Sometimes they feel as if they're misunderstood with the world because of who they are and I see the total opposite of them when I look into their eyes. My heart bleeds for them of all the hurt that they suffered through in their lives and I would guide them that there is love out there, but they have to believe in it as well. You...have a heart of gold and don't let anyone tell you any differently because you are not a monster. You are much worth than that, because you are-and I have said this before-very special. And I think Xing-Fu is definitely lucky to have someone like you as a special friend."

Ichi looks at Musaki and all he could do is just walk towards him and blinked a few times and asked, "You told your grandfather about me?"

"Yeah, I did. I told him everything about you and when I told him about your past, he could immediately tell that you were hurting deep inside all those years and that he wishes one day to actually meet you and tell you what he just said to you because he met a lot of half-demons before and most of them are good people too...just like you. And I'm actually glad that I got to meet you because we connect so well together." Musaki answered.

Ichi stayed silent for a while thinking at first he felt like everyone in his hometown felt like he was gonna be looked at as a monster, but then after Oak Sung's words set in, he felt like he still got his back no matter what and then hugged Musaki deeply and he said, "You're the reason why we're best friends forever."

"Yes...friendship is stronger than anything else in the world." Oak Sung added.

Then, Ichi looks at Oak Sung and he said, "Thanks."

After that, both Musaki and Ichi decided it was time to continue their journey and thanked Oak Sung for the potion they gave him. Oak Sung asked, "You sure you can't stay long?"

"Wish we could, but we have a long journey ahead of us." Musaki answered.

Oak Sung looked at Ichi with a smile on his face, patted his head and said, "Good luck to you, Kageichi. Keep your head up and know that everything will be okay."

Ichi smiled at Oak Sung and he said, "Thank you. I know that this will make Emperor Huang di feel better."

And then, he gave them two boxes of the potion and also told them, "There are more of these in case one gets lost or stolen."

"This might come in handy." Musaki added, carrying one of the boxes.

"Thanks again." Ichi said.

"Good journey to you, boys." Oak Sung said, as he gave them a wave.

They both walked out of the Valley and everyone stared at Musaki and bowed to him as they departed from Shanghai Secluded Valley and not after they left, Oak Sung looked over them in his roof and he said, "Sakamoto, if only you can see this now."

* * *

><p>How awesome is that? More on the way!<p> 


	6. The Pact

Like any friendship, there's always a pact and for these two; this is one pact they'll definitely keep.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Pact<p>

After they left Shanghai Secluded Valley, Ichi and Musaki continued their way to Pagoda Island to cure Emperor Hhaung di's fatal illness while they carried the boxes of Kamikaze Honeysuckle medicine. Musaki looks up from behind and he asked, "How ya holding up, Ich?"

Ichi grunts a little after carrying the box and said, "I'm okay. It feels like I'm carrying Po."

Musaki chuckled softly and replied, "Well, that's one less amount of weight we can carry."

Ichi laughs heartily at that joke and so did Musaki and then it grew silent for a little while and Ichi still thinks about what Oak Sung said about him a few minutes ago and he asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

They both stopped for a minute and set the boxes down and Ichi looked at him with a much more serious look and he asked, "Why'd you tell your grandfather about me?"

Musaki didn't quite know how to answer that question and he answered, "I guess when I saw him for the first time in years, I just told him everything about my new life; my family, living in kung-fu, how I had a best friend like you. He wanted me to tell me about you, but I wasn't quite ready to unless I was sure. I had to tell him about your past and how everyone treats you like crap through most of your life, but they're just afraid to even understand or even get to know the real you. I didn't know if you wanted me to, but I just didn't have a choice."

Ichi sighed heavily and felt worried that he might've told everyone else in the Valley about him and he asked, "Who else you told?"

"Nobody. Just my grandfather...and my grandmother. I haven't exactly planned on telling everyone else about you yet." Musaki shrugged.

Ichi sighed in relief and then Musaki asked, "Why would you be afraid of your own past?"

"Because they would make huge assumptions about me, thinking that I might harm innocent people because of my powers and you know what happens when I lose control; I destroy everything and forget about the people I care about; including you."

Hearing this made Musaki really sad about this and he said, "Even if it happened, I'm still your best friend no matter what."

"But...what if I lose control and...end up killing you? I wouldn't want that for you and I'd never forgive myself amongst other things in my life." Ichi added.

All Musaki could do is just hug Ichi and hold him tightly and told him, "I would forgive you for anything. Other people are just afraid to understand who you really are because they're blind to see you would never harm anyone or anything. The real monsters are the one that made your life a living spanking and it's their problem."

Ichi felt the tears starting to fall down from his eyes and he broke down crying softly. He was saddened to know that Musaki was right about everything and he told him, "I wish I had met you years ago."

"Let's make a pact together-that no matter what, nothing will ever break our friendship apart and that we are stronger enough to handle anything."

Ichi nodded his head and gave each other knuckle touches and high-fives for support. He chuckled softly as he wiped his eyes and said, "This bond will never be broken."

Minutes later, they continued their way to Pagoda Island and Ichi was happy to find a friend in Musaki and he knows that he'll stick by him under the end of time. Not long after, they see a sign that said, 'Pagoda Island, 10 miles.'

"So...we're halfway there now?" asked Musaki.

"Looks like it. If we keep up in this pace, we should get there by either tonight or tomorrow." Ichi said, happily.

Musaki chuckled softly and he said, "Let's do it."

'Hang on, Kuro. We're almost there.' Ichi thought.

* * *

><p>Friendship is an unbreakable bond and Ichi and Musaki's bonds will forever be unbreakable. Let's continue, shall we?<p> 


	7. Halfway There

Decided to go for the drama/angst level in this chapter and we will cut to a Po/Tigress bonding moment and it'll end with a cliffhanger and a certain surprise villain comes forth. Longest chapter I ever written.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Halfway There<p>

They continued on their way to Pagoda Island and with 10 miles of getting there, they seem to making great timing to know that they're getting closer at any minute. Ichi was completely determined to make it there and he could imagine what it meant to him. Just then, they spot a boat that goes from where they are now to Pagoda Island.

They looked at each other and Musaki asked, "Wanna take a boat ride?"

Ichi sighed in relief and said, "Anything to get there quickly."

They both got down to the boats and they seek a boat goose coming in front of the dock and he looks at Musaki and Ichi and he asked, "You heading to Pagoda Island?"

"Yep. Is this the boat to get there?" asked Ichi.

The boat goose smiled and said, "It is. You'll reach Pagoda Island by early morning and it's not that much further."

They immediately went in the boat and set their boxes on the inside of the boat and Musaki said, "Thanks, sir."

"No problem."

The goose unloosed the boat and sets it sail and he said, "Good journey to ya."

"Thanks again!"

With that, they were definitely on their way to Pagoda Island and Ichi went around the boat and went on top of it and sees the entire view from up there, hoping to see the kingdom in time. He felt the wind blowing through his fur and Musaki said, "How's it going up there?"

"It's better than walking, I'll tell ya that much." Ichi answered.

Both of them were laughing with each other as the sun starts to set and as later that night, Ichi was the only one wide awake thinking about Kuro. Suddenly, he had a nightmare thinking what would happen if he was too late and that Huang di already died.

_Nightmare_

_Ichi frantically went to the emperor's kingdom and when he got there, he sees Kuro sobbing uncontrollably as she was in her father's side of the bed and when Ichi showed up, she looked at him with fury and hate. She went up to him and just punched him in the face and slammed him down on the floor._

_Ichi didn't quite know what's going on and he asked, "What's going on?"_

_"My dad is dead, that's what!" Kuro yelled._

_Hearing those words made Ichi shook his head in disbelief and he went to his side trying to wake him up with the medicine and he was hoping that he was alive, but after 2 minutes...Ichi was horrified that he didn't make it in time. _

_"No...no...this can't be..." Ichi said._

_"I trusted you, Ichi. I was counting on you and where were you?" Kuro shouted in fury._

_"I-I'm sorry. I-"_

_Kuro cut him off and all she could do is call in the guards and when they arrived, she said, "Make sure this monster gets killed."_

_Ichi couldn't believe what Kuro just said and he said, "You can't do this! You're my friend!"_

_"WAS my friend!" Kuro shouted, with tears in her eyes._

_She walks away and then the guards took him away in handcuffs and brings him to death. Ichi tried to break free, but it shows no use because the guards won't let him go._

_"Kuro! Don't do this to me! NO...!"_

Reality

Ichi woke up with a soundless gasp and he started breathing heavily and he looks around and sees that he's on the boat, meaning that it was all a dream, but the feeling couldn't go away and he went on top to get some air, hoping not to wake Musaki, but he was already awake too.

Ichi sat up on the top of the boat, looking at the moon and then, he went back down and looked at himself in the river and when he saw his reflection, he just asked himself, "Am I good enough for anything?"

He was unaware that he sees Musaki behind him in the reflection and when he found out, he looks up and sees him looking really concerned and he asked, "You okay, Ich?"

He faked a smile and told him, "Yeah, I'm cool."

Musaki noticed that smile anywhere-he knew he was hiding something and he said, "You're hiding something, aren't you?"

The fake smile couldn't last long and he just let his guard down and then turned to Musaki and told him, "I had a nightmare...where I was too late to save the emperor's life and Kuro sentenced me to death."

It left Musaki feeling sorry for Ichi for that kind of dream and he said, "We only got like a few days. He'll make it."

"I know. it's just...I don't know. What kind of friend would I be if I just let him die because I was too late? I just wanted to save someone's life for once."

"Okay. Let me ask you this; why do you want to do this?"

Ichi knew his personal reason for it, but didn't want Musaki to know it because of how he'll react to it. Finally, he just decided to break the wall down and just tell him, "Because...I want to do it for Kuro...because I love her and I want to do anything for her and her dad too."

Musaki's jaw dropped open after he explained it to Ichi and he said, "I knew it. I knew you love Kuro."

Ichi groaned in embarassment and covered his face, wishing he never told Musaki that answer and then he said, "Ever since we've met, I had a serious crush on her. I just wanna do anything to make her happy, but I was too scared to show my true feelings for her because who would fall for a half-demon like me?"

"Didn't she tell you that she's willing to help you and that she'll accept you for you when you defended her from those wolves that were gonna kill her?" asked Musaki.

"Yeah."

"Don't be afraid to show how much you mean to her. And I know that you'll rescue Huang di from death."

Those encouraging words made Ichi feel like he can do this and he looked up at the sky and thought about her and then looked back at Musaki and said, "I can do this. I gotta do this for her."

"That's good to hear. Wanna go back to sleep?"

Ichi yawned a little and said, "Yeah. I don't think I wanna end up there looking sleepy."

Musaki chuckled and said, "Well, you look the part."

* * *

><p>Back at the Jade Palace, Po sat down at the Sacred Peach Tree, eating a few peaches and it was there that he had something on his mind; Ichi and Musaki. It had been almost three days since they left the Valley of Peace for Pagoda Island to take care of one mission. He sighed heavily and felt a sense of worry for both of them, but mostly Ichi.<p>

"Ichi..." Po whispered.

Suddenly, he heard someone coming from behind and he sees Shifu and Tigress coming from behind and Shifu asked, "What are you doing here this late, panda?"

"I, uh...c-couldn't sleep, so I...thought that I would get a little snack." Po answered.

Shifu crossed his arms in disbelief and he said, "You eat when you're upset, Po. You're thinking about Ichi, aren't you?"

Po let out a heavy sigh and he didn't have to answer. The look on Po's face was a good enough answer already and Shifu went to him and he said, "I'm worried about him too."

"The thought that my little brother would be out there all alone...it just scares me." Po admitted.

"As am I. I just don't wanna see him die." Shifu said, in a sad tone.

Tigress couldn't help but overhear everything that Shifu just said and she knew that he was worried about Ichi, but she was also worried about not only him, but Musaki too. Shifu went on to say, "I know Ichi wants to do this for my old friend and I really appreciate him for this, but...the reason why I didn't want to let him go is because what if something happened to him and I'm not there to save him? You can't imagine the countless nights I imagine that playing in my head. I would never forgive myself if that happened."

"Then why didn't you tell him that?" Po asked.

"Because it would mean opening up those deep scars I had when I lost Tai Lung." Shifu admitted.

Po felt sorry for the Grandmaster and he said, "I know he's with Musaki, but I worry for both of them too. Who would be my sparring buddy?"

Shifu walked away for a bit and then looks back and said, "I know what Ichi will do...will make me feel proud and that he's following his heart."

He walks off leaving Po and Tigress alone in the peach tree and then, she tells Po, "Can I trust you with something?"

"Sure." Po agreed.

She sat down next to him and told him, "I feel the same way as Shifu does, but it's not Ichi I'm worried about."

It hit Po...she was worried about Musaki. She told him, "I may be scared for Musaki."

All Po could do is just stare at her after hearing that and he said, "Knew it."

She sighed heavily and told him, "I know I don't show it, but every night...I look back at our travels and imagine Musaki going through so many death defying moments that it makes me feel protective of him."

"But...I thought that Musaki was a pain in the neck to you." Po told her.

"Yes, but...those reasons are because I'm jealous of him. He got through some heavy baggage in his life and he gets to smile at everything and he even spends time with you, Shifu and the rest of them more. Sometimes...I wish I was like him for a day."

He puts his paw on her shoulder and she looks at Po and she knows that he's listening to her. She then went on to say, "It's kind of complicated to say...but the reason why I gave him such a hard time is because I didn't want him to see me like that and that I'm used to be the strong and tough one for everyone, but he has a courageous spirit and a positive outlook on anything. When he avoids me, it's like he doesn't want anything to do with me and it makes me feel like I'm pushing him away and I'm afraid that I might hurt him...physically and emotionally."

"Just like me." Po added.

She turned to Po and she could see that she treated Musaki the same way she treated Po with her temper issues and she told him, "I could never forgive myself if he does die because I said so many hurtful things to him."

"I'm sure he'll forgive you."

"How do you know that? How would you say he would forgive me after all the things I said or did?" Tigress shot back.

Po sighed and told her, "Because he would never hold a grudge against anyone and he has a good heart. Ichi's the same way too."

She looks at Po and told him, "I almost killed Ichi too! He told me I was jealous of him because of all the attention he gave you and Shifu and I just wanted to kill him because of it."

"You know, he never told me that. But still...both of them would forgive you if you did hurt him. I'm sure that you'll understand it too, but don't let the little things drive you crazy."

Tigress sighed heavily and she knew that Po was right about everything he said and it took a minute to sink in and she eventually got the message and told him, "I guess you're right. I've been letting my pride get the best of me for too long that I never knew anything about feelings before."

"We find the courage to feel emotions." Po added.

And for once...something Po said made sense. She then went ahead and hugged him tightly and Po couldn't do anything, but accept it. He hugged her back and he told her, "These two will get through anything, I'm sure of it."

Both of them walked out of the sacred peach tree and back to the palace, but both of them were unaware that a certain grey wolf overheard the conversation and figured that Musaki and Ichi were gone.

"Ichi and Musaki are gone?"

Suddenly, Arizona decided to find them to see if they're okay, so he left the palace in the middle of the night to find where they are.

A/N: Had to put in Arizona in...if you don't mind. He'll be here later in the story.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the boat made its way to the other side of the dock to stop for a while before they head on their way to Pagoda Island. Musaki tied up the boat and then, looks up at the sign and it reads; 'Pagoda Island, 5 miles.'<p>

He chuckled softly and he said, "Hey, Ich? We've got 5 miles left."

Ichi looks up and sees the sign and he grew excited and asked, "Are we halfway there?"

"More like almost there."

They both quickly ran off with their things and made their way there and Ichi was completely ready for this moment to come that he can finally complete his mission and he looks up at Musaki and told him, "I'm really glad you came with me."

"Of course. I just couldn't let you go alone." Musaki answered.

"I'm glad you did anyway."

They were both walking through parts of the forest and then, they heard something from the forest. Both of them stopped and Ichi asked, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Musaki replied.

Suddenly, those noise came again and both of them didn't know what was gonna happen at some point and Musaki told him, "Keep your eyes open."

Ichi nodded his head and then he immediately saw some gorilla eyes popping out of nowhere and he said, "This is getting creepy."

And then...the gorilla guards came in to seize them, but Musaki and Ichi beat them off with their kung-fu moves and attacked them in full force. Ichi looks up and asked, "You good?"

"Yep. You?"

"Same here."

"Where did these fat furry apes come from anyway?'

"Oh...I think you'll find out soon enough." a voice said.

Both of them went on their kung-fu stance and Ichi shouted, "Who are you?"

"Whoever you are, show yourself right now!" Musaki added.

Then, out of the shadows...out comes an evil peacock coming in towards both of them and he said, "Hello there. Ready for death?"

The look hit Musaki completely and he recognized this peacock and asked, "Lord Shen?"

Shen chuckled evilly and nodded his head as he let out his signature moves and plans to aim his blades at both of them.

"I thought you were dead." Musaki added.

"I was...but not anymore."

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER TIME! I thought of this while I was in a car ride one day and what if...Musaki and Ichi fought Shen in battle for the first time? I know, what was I thinking? But I had to. I wanted Musaki and Ichi to see Shen in person considering that he was dead and such, but what if he survived that cannon blast and he sees Musaki for the first time and continued his rampage to slay every panda? Good thing Ichi's here. What would be a cool fic without a fight scene? I think I might give myself a 510 for bringing Shen here. Well, the fight scene is coming up next!


	8. Attacking Shen

Here it is! Shen vs. Musaki and Ichi. You can imagine this scene playing in your head with mounds of slow-motion scenes there. Who will win this battle? Let's find out together...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Attacking Shen<p>

Musaki looked in ultimate horror when he saw Shen for the first time, in the flesh and it was Ichi's first time seeing him as well and he knew for a fact that this would be the most challenging part of this confrontation. Musaki grew furious as he analyzed his personality and said, "Why are you still alive?"

Ichi grew furious and also agreed with Musaki and said, "Yeah, I thought Po defeated you!"

Shen made his evil smirk and he said, "Yes...but I somehow managed to survive what was left of my cannons and after they have left, I completely wanted to continue pursuing my revenge."

Musaki growled at him angrily and asked, "Why have you come for us?"

Shen stared at Musaki in a combination of hate and manic mischief and he chuckled evilly as he let out one of his blades and he said, "To continue my ultimate slaying on pandas...and looking at you, you could fit on my list."

Musaki immediately got his sai out and twirls them around and one tip of the blade heads near Shen's face and he said, "You must be the most psychotic peacock I've ever seen in my life...and the ugliest."

"How dare you call me ugly?" Shen said, in a tone of anger.

"Well, for one thing; your look and wardrobe-that is so 300 years ago and not to mention, your hate almost led to your death and you almost killed Po. That is the main reason why you never deserve to live in the first place." Musaki replied, angrily.

"That's coming from two people with no parents at all." Shen said.

Musaki and Ichi widened their eyes in shock as they never expected someone would know about their parentage and Musaki snarled at him and asked, "How did you know that?"

"I bet they abandoned you both."

Musaki tensed up after hearing what Shen said to him and screamed in anger, "You better shut up, peacock! Besides, all you say is just a freakin' lie!"

Ichi immediately defended him and he said, "Yeah, you don't even know our parents at all."

"I agree...but I'm gonna see to it that one more slay of panda living with be non-existent." Shen said, as he brought in his sword.

"If you plan to hurt my best friend, there will be heck to pay!" Ichi shouted.

Then, Shen calls in the gorilla army to slay both Musaki and Ichi and when they came to attack, both of them jumped out of the way and Musaki starts beating up three gorillas and slammed them down to the ground. Ichi went towards them and dodged their punch and then, he grabbed one of the guard's fist and sent them flying through the river.

Ichi then goes behind Musaki, who's attacking three more gorillas and Ichi helped him with his fire power, causing two of them to be engulfed by flames. They were screaming in ultimate pain, which enraged Shen and he shouted, "Attack the demon!"

The rest of the gorillas came after Ichi and then, he slammed them down and used his powers to knock them out cold, but the gorillas didn't seem to surrender as he attacked them head-on. Meanwhile, Musaki used his sai to defend himself against most of the gorilla's swords and he used his kung-fu moves to attack, slam down, beat up and swing them around.

Then, one gorilla comes in and punches Ichi hard and sent him flying through the air and lands on the ground. He groans in pain, but gets himself up and one gorilla comes in to stab him, but Ichi threw a sword at him and stabs the gorilla in the shoulder, causing him to scream out in pain and land on the ground. He then gets out of the way and comes back with Musaki, while being surrounded by the gorilla guards.

Both of them were uncertain about what might come next, but they looked at each other and Musaki asked, "Spin and kick turn?"

"Gotcha covered." Ichi replied.

Ichi grabbed Musaki's shoulders and spun him around, kicking every gorilla he sees and then, Ichi throws him up in the air with a backflip move and kicks two gorillas in the nuts hard. Ichi then said, "My hundredth nut shot."

Musaki also teases one gorilla by going one way and then another one, causing confusion and then he doesn't see him anywhere, but is unaware that Musaki is under him and then, head-butts him in the crotch hard. The gorilla felt the pain on his lower part, letting out a squeaky groan and holding his gorillahood and then Musaki gets himself up and he said, "Right in the banana crotch."

Ichi started laughing at that joke and he said, "Banana crotch..."

Both of them high-fived each other and then the remaining gorillas came over to attack them yet again and Shen yells, "KILL BOTH OF THEM NOW!"

As they were set to attack, both Ichi and Musaki jumped up in the air, spun around combining a deep power more fierce and invincible than ever, with a red and light blue orb spinning around and then quickly hurtling down through the air and made a ginormous explosion, which knocked out all of the gorillas.

The sight of the blast could be seen a mile away from Pagoda Island and then, Kuro looks up in the balcony and sees it happening and she could identify with this massive power and she whispered, "Ichi..."

After the blast, Musaki and Ichi looked at Shen with a hate-filled rage look after annihilating the gorillas and Ichi said, "Don't mess with us, peacock. If you've been defeated once, we'll finish it too."

Shen stares at Ichi and he seemed intrigued by his powers and could easily try to find a way to strike him down without even knowing it and he said, "Well...it looks like I'll be taking down both the panda and the demon."

"For your information...I'm a half demon." Ichi said, angrily.

Shen brought in his blade stick and decides to aim at Musaki, but Ichi immediately fought him off by punching, kicking and smacking him in turn, but Shen would dodge his moves and try to aim at Ichi, which irritates and frustrates him to a maximum. Ichi groans heavily and said, "Stay still, will ya?"

Shen grabs Ichi by the tail and knocks him on the ground multiple times and beats him down in the tree, leaving him with scars, bruises and blood on his nose and face. Musaki looked in horror as he sees his friend get messed up and he immediately went up to him and bit his tailfeather, causing Shen to let go of Ichi.

Musaki then took out his sai and tried to slice him up, but instead, he tore up a piece of fabric from his robe which made Shen ticked off and said, "Those were the best made silk in the province! Do you know how long it took me to wear this?"

"Was it before or after you were in the grave because it looks like it could be half-off." Musaki added.

Shen growls at him and tries to take him down and Musaki got scarred by Shen, by using his stick to scar up his elbow, leaving Musaki crying out in pain and then Shen threw a huge hammer and aimed it at his face and ends up falling down the river with blood coming out of his face and mouth.

"MUUUUUUSAAAAAAKIIIIIIII!" Ichi screamed.

Shen laughed evilly as he sees him fall down and he said, "Say goodbye to your friend, demon! For I am this close to slaughtering a panda!"

Ichi grew furiously angry at this, knowing that the peacock will kill Musaki and he said, "What have they ever done to you, anyway?"

Shen then explains to him, "I always hated pandas. Most of my parents were friends with them for a long time, but then they kicked me out thinking I was using fireworks for evil. They hated me...and I decided to exact war on innocent pandas, so I sent my wolf army to destroy them all and I was ready to slay every panda ever lived and I thought they were dead...until 30 years later...I went across the Dragon Warrior. I was the one that killed his birth parents and since he existed, I'd kill him too. But he was consistent in destroying me and saving kung-fu. I would've killed him too if he hadn't have found inner peace."

After the whole story, Ichi then tells him, "Revenge will always come back to bite you in the tailfeather, but killing pandas for no reason...that's lower than low, it's uber-stupid! I should know! I was the one who killed my parents when I was young and that's something I have to live with for the rest of my life! But I have found people that actually care about me and will always be around for me to shield myself from people like you! And you know what, the Dragon Warrior was right to kill you and here you are, planning to kill my best friend."

"Friendship, happiness and love...is weak." Shen growled.

"Friendship is never weak nor love and happiness. And you blame the innocent pandas for your rotten life? If you ask me, you're the one who's weak."

Shen knocked him down with his hammer and then, drew his blades to Ichi's face and he angrily told him, "Who do you think you are calling me weak?"

Ichi gets himself up and flames immediately ignited on his hands and he said, "I am Kageichi...and I'll rise above the ground like a phoenix and if I have to,I'll see to it that you will never live."

Shen pushes him down to the ground again and plans to slice Ichi off, but as he was beginning to throw his blades to Ichi, someone else out of nowhere threw a hammer directly to his face, making the peacock groan and scream in pain. Ichi looked up and he saw a hooded figure behind the trees and when she came to him, she revealed herself and to Ichi's surprise, it was Kuro.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ichi, in surprise.

"I saw the blast from my father's castle and I knew those powers of yours anywhere near the sky and then when I saw Shen, I thought that he was already dead and I thought my best friend would need me." Kuro explained.

Ichi chuckled softly and he hugged her tightly and said, "It's a good thing you came when you did."

Shen groans and then gets himself up and angrily stares at Kuro and said, "You will regret this!"

"Shut up, birdie!" Kuro retorted.

Shen gasped in horror and shock and anger when she called him a 'birdie' and he said, "How dare you? I am not a birdie! I AM A PEACOCK!"

"Same difference! You mess with Ichi, you mess with me!"

Shen planned to take her down, but Kuro had other plans and took him down by grabbing his hands and flipping him on the ground and with a sucker-punch, Ichi rose up to the ground and kicked him in the wings hard. As he fell down and sees Musaki trying to get back to shore, he flew up towards him and plans to stab him in the back, but...

Musaki knocks him in the chin and used his blue orb to slam him down and then, he used his sai to slice off his wing. Shen screamed in pain as he fell down on the ground, blood splurting out of his hand.

Musaki looks over and he said, "That my friend is for attempting to kill me and my best friend."

He then walks back to shore and Ichi quickly runs up to him, giving him a huge hug and he said, "I thought you might've been..."

Musaki smiled at Ichi and told him, "Never say die, right?"

Ichi totally agreed with what Musaki said and hugged him tightly again, lucky to see that he's okay. Musaki looks up and he sees Kuro for the first time and he said, "You must be Kuro, right?"

Kuro smiled at Musaki and she replied, "Yeah, that's me. I'm the emperor's daughter."

Musaki already could tell that she is the daughter of the emperor Huang di and bows down to her and he said, "My name is Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio Meng Cheng Xi-Wang, your empress."

Kuro widened her eyes by that full name and she giggled slightly and said, "That's a long name. Which name should I call you?"

"Musaki."

Ichi came to her and he said, "We got the potion medicine for your dad."

Musaki brought out the boxes of medicine and he gives one to Ichi and said, "We went to Shanghai Secluded Valley and my grandfather owns a lot of medicine/potion for any sickness."

She looks at the medicine, opens the bottle, sniffed it and the scent of honey and honeysuckle totally took her breath away and she said, "This is it! This is the honeysuckle medicine!"

Ichi was happy to see Kuro light up to see her dad's cure because it will help him feel better. She went to Ichi and kissed him on the cheek and she said, "I knew I could count on you."

Ichi chuckled softly and he said, "I didn't go alone. I brought Musaki with me...because he's been a good friend."

Kuro went to Musaki and kissed him on the cheek too. He chuckled softly and let out a small blush and said, "Sweet..."

"Let's get all this stuff for your dad." Ichi said.

All three of them started to make their way to Pagoda Island, unaware that Shen is getting his blade out and before he even stood up and planned to stab all three of them, somewhere out of the blue...his head came out of his neck, causing Ichi, Musaki and Kuro to turn around and notice and then they saw his head fall off and then Shen fell down to his knees and then...a grey wolf leaps up and stabs Shen with a sword and chops up his entire body and then...eats up what's left of the peacock and spat out his bones.

Musaki was disturbed to see this and then...in comes Arizona walking towards them and he asked, "You guys okay?"

Both Ichi and Musaki were speechless that he actually ate Shen and then, he coughs out one feather from his mouth and he said, "You know...peacocks...they kinda taste like chicken."

Musaki came to Arizona and he said, "How'd you find us?"

"I figured you were gone, so I decided to just tag along for your safety." Arizona explained.

Musaki chuckled at him and he said, "Perfect timing. You actually ate Shen."

"Yeah..."

Ichi smiled at Arizona and he said, "That peacock had it coming anyway."

Kuro looks at Arizona and then, he looks at her and he smiled at her and said, "Hi, I'm Arizona."

"Kuro. I'm Ichi's friend."

"Nice to meet you."

"Okay...wanna lead the way, Kuro?" asked Ichi.

Kuro then followed Arizona, Ichi and Musaki on their way back to the palace and Ichi was extremely eager to get there and do what he's set out to do-cure Kuro's dad and with Musaki and Arizona on his side, he feels like he's growing stronger than he ever thought he would be.

* * *

><p>Yeah, that scene where Arizona killed Shen before Shen could even kill Ichi, Musaki and Kuro came in my head too...and the wolf consuming him whole was on there too. Stupid, I know...but Shen deserved it, right? Well, moving on...<p> 


	9. Musaki's Confession

Had to put this out and Musaki lets out a confession about Tigress, regarding their sibling rivalry where it takes a turn for an emotional depth. Inspired by the confession that Tigress made to Po about her hidden care for Musaki on chapter 7, here's Musaki's side of the story where he opens up about his hidden misery when it comes to him and Tigress.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Musaki's Confession<p>

Soon after the gruesome confrontation between Shen and the others, Kuro, Ichi, Musaki and Arizona continued on their way to Pagoda Island to cure the emperor as soon as possible. Ichi asked Kuro, "How's your dad doing?"

Kuro sighed heavily and Ichi knew that she was sad, so she replied, "He gets weaker by the minute. I'm just so glad you were able to get here in time."

Ichi looks at her deep in the eye and said, "Me too. The whole time when I came here, all I had to think about is you."

Kuro watched touched that Ichi said to her almost as if he's in love with her and she said, "Really?"

"Yeah. And your dad too."

Musaki and Arizona were walking behind them as Arizona explained to him why he had to come and after that, Musaki was blown away that he would go out of his way to defend him and Ichi as well and Musaki said, "When you ate that peacock, it's like...did that really happen?"

Then, Arizona showed him his fangs and that pretty much answered the question and he quickly said, "Sorry I asked, but...you were serious."

Arizona sighed and he said, "Yeah, you know more than me."

Then, he looks up and asked Kuro, "How much further is it from Pagoda Island?"

"About...20 minutes." Kuro answered.

"Think we can make time?" asked Ichi.

"I think so."

Musaki looks at Arizona and wanted him to ask him something and he asked, "What made you want to come here?"

Arizona sighed heavily, scratched the back of his head and then replied, "I actually eavesdropped on Po, Shifu and Tigress' conversation last night while I was in the Sacred Peach Tree and they were talking about you and Ichi, but what was surprising to me was that Tigress was scared for you and Ichi, but mostly you."

Musaki could not believe what he just heard; Tigress missing Musaki? He scoffed at him and he said, "Did you check your brain or your hearing while listening in? I don't really think she did care about me."

"Oh, trust me. She really did. She was kinda...jealous of you because you get to smile at everything after bad things happened to you in the past and you open up to everyone else but her and that she would try to get along, but sometimes her pride kinda gets in the way because she doesn't wanna feel rejected, so she would pull off this 'I-don't-give-a-you-know-what' attitude to cover her true feelings thinking that you might call her 'weak' and she might be afraid that she'll hurt you either verbally or physically...and that it'll really hurt." Arizona said.

Musaki stayed silent for a minute and he didn't really think that she really does care for him and never shows it as well. He looked at Arizona and asked, "She really said that?"

"Yeah, she did."

He let out a heavy sigh and didn't seem to realize that all of that mean stuff was just a facade to mask her true feelings and he looked at Arizona and said, "I didn't really think she missed me that much. The only problem is...I kinda like it when we get on each other's nerves...because it's sorta fun for me."

"And she also said that she's jealous of Ichi too."

Musaki turned to him and Ichi somewhat overheard what Arizona just said and he asked, "What was that?"

"Well, Tigress is kinda jealous of you and Musaki for getting along with each other so well and you guys have gone through some heavy baggages and you can still smile about it and that she'd never forgive herself after all the hurtful words or actions she did." Arizona answered.

Ichi and Musaki looked at each other and didn't know that she would feel this way and Musaki told him, "Well, at least she doesn't see that sometimes I feel miserable at times."

They stopped for a minute and Ichi asked, "What do you mean by that?"

Musaki let out a heavy sigh and clears his throat and explained, "Well...sometimes I don't feel happy when it comes to Tigress because it's almost as if I wanna run away and find another family to live where there's no issues, no hate or even emotional distress. Sometimes in training, she would see me do my best moves and would often tell me that I'm not doing anything right. She'd show it to me and I'd try to do it only better and she would still think it's not good enough. I often ask myself, 'What am I doing wrong?' and even when I make a few mistakes, you'd think she'd understand...but her ways is just losing her freakin' temper and just hurt me...with her words and her fighting skills, which kinda leads to me getting nearly injured and stuff. I try to avoid her or even stay away from her because I don't wanna relive that kind of situation again. In some ways, I am kinda scared of her and I'm even more fearful when I would talk to someone and she's the last person to even talk to because she's so hard to listen or even care and...she might get angry at something like this, so I figured it was better to just go to someone else. She never knew this...but there were times where I just cried myself to sleep over some situation that happened and even though she would ask for my forgiveness, I try to accept it, but then she wouldn't accept her own apology and it would turn to be another fight. I kinda hated seeing her like this, so I just walked away from her and I promised myself to never rely on her again. She's a hard person to deal with and I'd perfer being comfortable with someone else than her. With her hardcoreness, it's a lot harder for me and I would be afraid one day that she would literally hurt me."

Kuro, Arizona and Ichi were completely astounded by what Musaki said and Ichi puts his paw on his shoulder and he said, "Maybe it's all for show. She does care about you, but has a hard time expressing it."

"That might be it." Musaki added.

"In a way, I kinda get what you're saying. One day at the training hall, I wanted to apologize to her for making her feel jealous about a move I used, but then she tells me that I get Po and Shifu's attention and that I was able to smile at everything after bad things happened to me in my life. Sometimes, it's the only thing we can do whenever life throws a bad curve at us." Ichi said.

"Yeah, sometimes smiling through the heaviest of things is the only way to get away from anything."

Kuro looks at both of them and sees them as if they've known each other for years and she said, "It's really amazing to see how you guys managed to be the best of friends."

"We've know each other for almost 3 years and it's been the best ones so far." Ichi replied.

"How come you never told us that before?" asked Arizona.

Musaki sighed heavily and replied, "I didn't know how, but I was too scared and ashamed to admit it."

Kuro puts her paw on his shoulder and said, "Don't be afraid or ashamed about it because it's not your fault. Life always puts us down, but we will always rise up from the ground and become stronger than ever."

Musaki smiled at her and she said, "I think I'll keep that in my mind."

Ichi looks at Musaki and he lets out a little sigh and as his picked up the bottles of medicine, he cleared his throat and he said, "I guess we'd better make way to the emperor's."

"Let's hurry." Kuro added.

And all four of them made their way to Pagoda Island to give Huang di the cure for his sickness and for Musaki, looking around his friends made him feel stronger than ever and he knows that friendship can overcome anything.

* * *

><p>Next up...another battle scene!<p> 


	10. Surrounded!

We may have gotten one battle sequence in this story, but I hope a second one wouldn't be opposed.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Surrounded!<p>

10 minutes later...

The gang kept walking their way to Pagoda Island and with Kuro leading the way, they're all making great progress and they might be able to reach the kingdom in a short amount of time. Ichi looks up at Kuro and he asked, "We almost there?"

"We gotta reach these hills first. They're the ones that'll reach the island and whne you see the ocean there, you can pretty much see my dad's kingdom there. You've been here before, right?" asked Kuro.

"With me, Shifu and Po...yeah. We came over to visit you guys." Ichi answered.

They kept walking on through most of the hills and then, they reached the forests and Musaki could sense that something might be watching them at any given moment. He gulps nervously as they kept walking through and he could hear someone leaping through the tree branches and his heart starts to skip a beat and he turned to Arizona and asked, "Was that you, Zona?"

Arizona stared at Musaki and replied, "I'm right here."

He turns to Ichi and asked, "You hear something, Ich?"

"Hear what?" Ichi asked.

Then, he heard someone jumping through the branches and snarling from behind and he made a combative style crouch and asked, "Who's there?"

Before they knew it, a group of bloodthirsty wolves surround all four of them and they're eager to get a piece of all four of them and one decided to make a move on Kuro and he went towards her and growls slightly and said, "We have a little girl in our paws, boys."

Ichi smacked the wolf's paw, provoking one of them to grit his teeth at him and Ichi told him, "Leave Kuro alone!"

He then recognized who she is and he starts laughing maniacally and then, comes close to her and grabs her by the collar and said, "The emperor's daughter...would be a great way to start off mating season."

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" Ichi shouted, in an outrage.

The lead wolf pushed him down the ground and he said, "This is between me and her, so back off!"

Musaki immediately came to the wolf and he stuck out his sai and told him, "You're messing with the wrong person, dude!"

Then, the other wolf went towards Musaki and he stuck out his claws, ready to strike him down and he said, "Our leader Roku...doesn't care for your words, panda. We do what we want to do!"

Musaki punched him in the face and smacked his muzzle, making the wolf growl in anger and Musaki stared him down and told him, "Well, we do what we want to do as well...for the right reasons!"

"Wolves, attack! I want the emperor's daughter all to myself!" Roku shouted.

Kuro went ahead and slapped Roku in the face hard and scratched him in the face and she said, "You're not that attractive, anyway. I bet every female wolf would be ashamed to go out with someone as ugly as you!"

All wolves proceeded to attack and everyone else followed suit and Musaki went and punched two wolves in the face and used his kung-fu skills to attack them head-on and he used his backflip moves to kick them down hard. Ichi went ahead and scratched four wolves in the faces and he even bit one's tail, causing one to howl in pain. Two of the wolves pounced on Ichi and scratched him up, but Ichi wasn't able to take this lying down and he quickly leaped up in the tree branches, spun around and kicked them in the face hard, causing them to knock them in the air.

Arizona took on some of the wolves by scratching them and beating them to a huge pulp and one even tried to claw his arm, causing him to scream out in pain and also to growl in deep anger as he leaped up towards them and just punched, kicked, scratched and knocked them out entirely and he saw the blood coming out of them and splattered into him. He breathed heavily and punched him in the head and grabbed all of their tails and flipped them down, causing them to be hit in the heads by a tree and on the ground as well.

Kuro managed to knock out several of the wolves down with her kung-fu moves and she kicked them down harder than ever. One tried to make a move on her, but she kicked him deep in the wolf nuts, causing him to howl in pain and she punched him in the face. The other wolves looked at the one who got beaten up and they looked at Kuro and she asked, "Want more of me?"

The other two just ran away, whimpering in fear for they didn't want their wolfhood kicked by a girl. And somehow, it just ticked off Roku and he went in and pushed her down on the ground. She tried to get up, but he grabbed her by the tail and wanted to get on top of her, but not before Ichi comes in and sees what's happening and he immediately comes in and pushed Roku down on the ground and beats him multiple times screaming, "You leave my friend alone!"

Roku pushed him down and he landed on the ground and Kuro went in and just scratched him in the face, which made him really angry and wanted to attack her and he told her, "You're gonna be sorry you ever did that to me!"

"Not as sorry as I was doing this!"

She went in and just beat him down and punched, kicked him as hard as she could and then, Ichi immediately went in and just threw a big boulder at him. The angry wolf leader turned around and chased after him and Musaki went in and beat him down with his fist and Arizona came in and scratched his muzzle and eye and then, Ichi went towards him and said, "This is for messing with Kuro!"

A ring of fire spun around Roku and engulfed him in flames, causing him to scream loudly and in pain as well and then, when it stopped, he fell down on the ground and Musaki went in and dropped his sai and landed on his back, causing him to lie down lifeless.

He casually picked up his sai and said, "Whoops."

All four of them cheered for each other, high-fived each other and Kuro went ahead and kissed Ichi on the lips, leaving Musaki and Arizona staring in shock when that happened. Ichi widened his eyes and said nothing but just fainted. Then, he got back up and he said, "That was amazing."

"I knew you guys were lovebirds." Musaki teased.

Ichi scoffed at Musaki and said, "Says who?"

"Come on, let's get the medicine for my dad!" Kuro shouted.

"Right behind ya!" Ichi replied, as he and the others made their way to Pagoda Island.

* * *

><p>Was that awesome or what? Next stop...Pagoda Island!<p> 


	11. They Made It!

Forgive me if this is short, but I kinda ran out of ideas for what happens to make it longer so...hope you're okay.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: They Made It!<p>

Minutes later, they went across parts of the forest and suddenly, they came across a small island with literally everything completely awestruck. Musaki and Arizona gasped in awe as they walked towards where they are and Musaki asked, "Is this it?"

"Yes. This is Pagoda Island." Kuro answered.

Ichi looks around and sees that it's the same as it was when he first came here with Po and Shifu when he was adopted. He chuckled softly and in his heart, he pretty much knew how far he had come to get here and with Musaki around, it's like everything is pretty much possible and he knew he had made the right choice to follow his heart.

He looks up at the sky and whispered, "I made it, Shifu."

Musaki came behind Ichi, puts his hand on his shoulder and said, "We made it, Ich."

Ichi looks at Musaki and he smiled at him and said, "It's because of you that we all made it together. It would've been a real struggle without you there, so thank you."

"I'm just glad that you took this chance to actually do this for someone you care about so much." Musaki added.

Kuro comes behind them and she said, "Let's get a move on, guys. The kingdom is only a few miles away."

Musaki looked at Ichi and he could see that he had that determination look on his face like he's ready to cure the emperor's sickness and he said, "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for making this short and I wanted to just go with curing Huang di for the next chapter. In the meantime, check out my new poll on my profile and vote! Send me a message if you want.<p> 


	12. Finally Cured!

And here's the moment we've been waiting for...Huang di is finally cured! Keep your fingers crossed!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Finally Cured!<p>

Kuro led Ichi, Musaki and Arizona their way to the palace and it was the first time Musaki and Arizona looked at the steps and realize they're ten times bigger than the ones from the Jade Palace and Kuro said, "It's about two million steps to get to the top."

Musaki and Arizona looked at each other in shock and asked, "Two million?"

"Not even Po can go through these steps." Musaki added.

Ichi looked at Musaki for a bit and he said, "Yeah, he actually did on our first visit here."

They were amazed to hear that Po actually walked through those steps and Arizona asked, "And he lived?"

"Pretty much." Ichi said, with a smile.

Minutes later, they all made it to the top of the palace and Musaki panted heavily from walking up the steps and Arizona asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Let me just...catch my breath...for a sec." Musaki said, panting.

Kuro looks up at them and looking at Musaki, she could tell that the steps are a killer. She chuckled softly and said, "That looked exhausting."

Musaki was surprised to see Kuro not being so tired of climbing those steps and he asked, "How do you not get exhausted from climbing?"

"I have speed and agility." Kuro answered.

Musaki was able to regain his breath and he said, "Figures."

Then, as they opened the palace doors, a few of the servants came over to all of them and one noticed Ichi coming in as they greeted him coming in. Then, two palace guards stopped Musaki and Arizona, thinking they might be thieves and Kuro told them, "They're friends of mine and Ichi's. They're here to bring the medicine for my father."

Then, Musaki shows them the medicine they're carrying and the palace guards bowed to them and offered their personal apologies as they made their way in. Kuro immediately went up to her father's room and she sees him laying down, moaning loudly. To hear her father's moans crushed her deeply and she told him, "Ichi's here with the medicine."

Huang di opened his eyes slowly and sees Kuro in front of him and he touched her cheek and said, "Tell him to bring it by."

She nodded her head and then she told him, "You're gonna be better, dad. Everything's gonna be okay."

She left the room and when she went to the kitchen, she could see that the water is boiling and gathered one of the bottles of the medicine and Ichi brought in the cup and as this happens, she comes to Ichi and told him, "I'm so glad you came here when you did."

"It's your faith that brought me here." Ichi added.

Ichi poured the hot tea onto a cup and he told Kuro to put in two drops of the medicine and when she put the two drops in, Ichi then stirred it and the aroma of honeysuckle filled the room and she looked at it and sees what it looks like and was really hopeful that this will work. She puts it onto a tray and went to her dad's room to give it to him. Musaki, Ichi and Arizona followed behind her and when they made it to the room, Huang di looks over and sees them coming with the medicine tea.

Kuro set it down on his lap and he sits up and takes a sip of the drink and drank the entire tea and all four of them waited in anxiousness to see if he'll immediately be cured. 10 seconds later, Huang di opened his widened eyes and before long, his entire Bu Choy disease was gone.

He turned around and sees Kuro and she stared at him with a worried look and she said, "Are you...okay?"

He lets out a smile and said, "Hello, Kuro."

Suddenly, the tea entirely did the trick as he was his old self again and that made Kuro really happy and she said, "Hey, dad. How ya feeling?"

"Better than I have in ages."

Soon enough, Kuro was overjoyed that her father was feeling much better, same as Musaki, Ichi and Arizona and when Huang di looks at Ichi, he got out of his bed, came to him and he said, "Ichi...thank you very much. Because of you, I feel really young again."

Ichi chuckled softly and with a smile, replied, "You're welcome, emperor. But it wasn't all by myself. I had my friend Musaki with me and he was the one that actually found the medicine."

Huang di looked at Musaki and he also smiled at him and said, "I thank you as well."

Musaki chuckled softly and then bowed to him in respect and said, "You're welcome, sir."

Then, he looked at Arizona and he asked him, "Were you with them as well?"

"Pretty much." Arizona replied.

Huang di looks at all of them and he let out a smile and told them, "Something tells me that there will be a celebration for Ichi and Musaki's heroism."

Ichi seemed humbled to be a part of that and he said, "Who, me? I was just doing what's right."

"You did and with that...it should be celebrated."

Suddenly, Huang di along with Kuro, Musaki, Ichi and Arizona came out of the room and when they reached the balcony, an anxious crowd waited to see if that tea worked and that if he's feeling better and when Huang di came out, he said, "My people...my sickness is gone!"

Everyone cheered loudly and there was a sign of relief for them and when Ichi and Musaki came out, Huang di introduced them as the cheering intensified as the reason for their heroism. Kuro went to Ichi and she just kissed him in the lips, in which Ichi was completely surprised and astounded by this and after that, Ichi smiled at her and he said, "Thank you."

"No, Ichi...thank you." Kuro said, with a smile.

As they were all coming down the kingdom, music starts playing and as Ichi, Musaki and Arizona came down, everyone bowed to them and for the three of them, it was kinda weird, but they lived in the moment for the better.

Ichi chuckled softly as this was all happening and didn't know how to react to this and he simply said, "I don't think I've ever had this much excitement before."

Kuro chuckled and said, "Well, it gets better."

Huang di came from behind and he came out with crowns for their acts of duty and he gave them to Ichi, Musaki and Arizona and told the rest of the crowd, "May these three be remembered here for bringing me back on my feet while I was sick and also...Pagoda Island appreciates you all for your selfless act and also...Ichi's humongous heart."

He bowed to them as did the rest of the crowd and Musaki smiled at him and said, "Well, Ich...looks like you're the hero you wanted to be."

Seconds later, they have this big celebration where everyone's dancing and having fun as well. Musaki and Arizona were just living in the moment while Ichi was dancing with Kuro. She definitely felt confident dancing with him, but Ichi was a little nervous about it, but one look into her eyes...his nervousness suddenly faded away.

Musaki sees Ichi dancing with her and he lets out a slight chuckle knowing that they're more than just 'friends'. But he felt happy for him regardless because it was all worth it in the end.

Later on, Ichi was on the roof of the kingdom, looking over the entire island, just thinking about how far he came and also about Shifu. He knew that he wouldn't want him to go by himself, but he knew he had no choice but to take the chance anyway. He sighed heavily and thought to himself, 'I hope I made Shifu proud. I still don't know why he wouldn't have let me go, but I had made a promise to my friend and I just hope that...I'll be good enough to make him proud of me.'

Just then, he sees Kuro coming in from behind and she sat down next to him and said, "Beautiful night."

"Yeah. Quiet, too."

"You know, in a few minutes, the fireworks will pop out if you stick around long enough. It's an awesomer view there rather than seeing it on the ground."

Ichi looks at Kuro and he told her, "Kuro...before I came here, Shifu didn't think I would be ready to take a chance like this."

"Why?" asked Kuro.

"I don't know. It's like he didn't want me to go...because he didn't want to see me get hurt or worse. I understand that he's worried, but I had to follow my heart and realize that what I'm doing is right. I'm just worried that I might make him disappointed in me when I come back."

Kuro puts her hand on Ichi's shoulder and she said, "Had you not come here, my dad would've died. With what you did for my dad, why wouldn't Shifu be proud of you?'

Ichi stayed silent for a minute and then Kuro hugged him tightly and Ichi accepted the hug as well, melting away most of his self-doubt and then they looked at each other and Kuro said, "You're a sweet person, Ichi. I'm also kinda lucky to have a friend like you."

"Me too." Ichi replied.

Suddenly, a burst of color came to the sky and fireworks start flying through the sky and all Ichi and Kuro could do is just enjoy each other and the view of the fireworks and Kuro said, "I knew I could count on you."

"Thanks, Kuro."

Later that night, Ichi began writing a letter to Shifu regarding that he's fine and also really sorry for defying his orders to him because he felt like he was following his heart to do what's right for Kuro and Huang di. While writing, he lets a few tears fall down from his face as it became an emotional place in his life where he felt like he wants to prove to him that he can handle a task on his own.

_Shifu_

_I'm writing you this letter to let you know that I'm okay and I'm still alive in one piece. Huang di is cured and everything and that medicine I gave him really got rid of his sickness really quick. Also...I just want to say I'm sorry for defying your orders. Please note that this isn't a way to disrespect you. It was just a way to follow my heart to make something right for Kuro. If I didn't, then he would've died. Not only that, but this is a personal decision I had to make to prove to you that I'm capable of doing what I feel is the right thing to do. I just wanted to make you proud of me so I can feel like the son you always wanted to have and for me...you were the person in my life that would always be there for me when things go wrong and you are that person that I'm proud to have as a dad. You brought me out of the darkness and replaced it with love and it shows that you'll always be there for someone like me...even if I am a half-demon. _

_Please don't be mad at me when I come home tomorrow with Musaki and Arizona for going against your wishes. I had to do it because I had to follow my heart and that I'm willing to do something for people I care about. Understand that all of it was just to make you proud of me...just as I'm proud to have you as a father and to be your son. _

_I love you with all my heart...Kageichi._

Ichi then takes the scroll and decides to send it to Master Shifu and he walked across parts of the kingdom until he saw the same messenger that sent him Kuro's letter and asked him to send this message to the Jade Palace as soon as possible. When he sent it, Ichi sighed heavily and whispered, "I love you, father...and I hope you can forgive me."

* * *

><p>YESSSSS! Huang di is cured! How awesome is that? This ain't the end yet, because Ichi, Musaki and Arizona will come back to the Jade Palace, but not by walking. You'll see on the next chapter!<p> 


	13. Coming Back Home

Going back and forth here. It begins with Shifu 'mourning' over Ichi then receives a letter from him and tells him that Musaki, Ichi and Arizona are heading back home and guess where they're going home in? Kinda clever of me that Shifu thinking Ichi was dead when he's actually on his way back. Anyways...enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Coming Back Home<p>

Sunrise at the Valley of Peace and at the Jade Palace, Shifu stood there in the Sacred Peach Tree, with much sorrow inside of himself feeling as if he failed being a good father to Ichi and Musaki, but mostly Ichi. He held onto Oogway's staff with a heavy heart and an even heavier burden inside of him, thinking that it would've been better if he would've said his reasons and he had a gut feeling that either one them might've been dead and that added to the guilt he was in.

He closed his eyes for a few minutes and when he opened them, tears were starting to come out of his eyes and he let out a heavy sigh and whispered, "Oh, Ichi...I'm so sorry. I wish you were still here. I know you're doing what's best for my old friend...but I just don't want to feel that pain of losing you again. I've lost you so many times, I often fear that one day..."

The guilt kept choking at him and with the thought of Ichi being hurt or worse, he just broke down crying uncontrollably and he felt as if he failed to protect him. He looked up at the sky and said, "I'm so sorry, Ichi. I know you can forgive me, but I can't forgive myself."

Shifu was unaware that Master Tigress overheard the entire conversation and she knew that Ichi and Musaki would be hurt or something like that. She could share her guilt with her father after the way she treated both of them and she walks away, leaving Shifu alone to mourn over the loss of their 'death'.

"I wonder where are you now?" asked Shifu.

Just then, Shifu sees a messenger bird fly up to the Sacred Peach Tree and he stood in front of the grandmaster and said, "A message from Pagoda Island by a Kageichi."

Just the name completely alarmed him and when he received the scroll from him, he opened up the letter and reads his words. As soon as he read them, he felt a sense of relief that Ichi's okay and that Huang di is finally cured. He looked at the messenger and told him, "Your son cured our emperor. He's actually hoping that you'll be very proud of him and we will be forever grateful in his debt."

"Is he coming home?" Shifu asked.

"Yes, he will."

Shifu bowed to him and he said, "Thank you. Tell Huang di I said hello...and that I'm glad he's feeling better."

"Will do, Shifu."

The bird flies away, leaving Shifu a sense of hope that now he knows Ichi is still alive and that his guilty slowly started to fade away and whispered, "Thank you, Ichi."

* * *

><p>At Pagoda Island, Ichi and Kuro were walking along with Musaki and Arizona as they were talking about manga comics and Musaki could almost catch up with it, but Arizona kinda got lost in it and didn't know what to expect. And suddenly when they reached the conversation about who had bigger boobs, that made Musaki really uneasy at times.<p>

Musaki shuddered at that thought of it and he asked, "Why are we all of a sudden talking about boobs?"

Kuro and Ichi turned to Musaki and Kuro explained, "Well, we always talk about who looks good in our mangas."

"It's pretty much a comic fan thing." Ichi replied.

That made Musaki a little uncomfortable with it and he said, "I think I can live until I'm my grandfather's age without that image in my head. How long have you heard about this stuff?"

"When I was like four, I guess."

That shocked Musaki and Arizona to know that Ichi has been reading stuff like this at age four, like he learned it immediately and Arizona asked, "I thought you weren't hearing things like that until you're older."

"When I was growing up, listening to people talking about sex didn't seem to faze me at all. After killing my parents, I'm not at all disturbed about anything." Ichi explained.

"Okay..." Musaki said, nervously.

* * *

><p>(AN): Just wanted Musaki and Arizona to hear about their interest in manga comics. Sorry everyone. Reading one of Wonder Panda Tan-Tan's fics inspired me to put that in where Musaki has a very uncomfortable yet disturbing moment. Now that I got that out of my system...

* * *

><p>Just then, they all reached to the kingdom and when Huang di came out, he sees all of them and they greeted him with a slight bow and they bowed back as well. He turned to Musaki and Arizona and asked, "How do you like our kingdom?"<p>

"Honestly, it's like a really cool place to go, almost like a vacation spot." Musaki answered.

Arizona scratched the back of his head and he replied, "Yeah, it's very...chill and cool-like vibey."

The emperor chuckled softly and then, he turned his attention to Ichi as he patted his head and he said, "I'm pretty sure Shifu is very proud of you for doing this for me."

That comment made Ichi feel a little unsure about it as he grew silent and his ears perked down a little, knowing fully intent about Shifu's oppositions in the first place and he looked at the emperor and said, "I hope so. I mean...I almost didn't go."

"What do you mean?"

Ichi sighed heavily, scratched the back of his head and he said, "Well, after explaining it to Shifu, he seemed concerned about you and when I told him I wanna do this, he kinda...opposed to it. I wasn't really sure why, but I kinda know that he's looking out for me and doesn't want to see me die. Now that you're cured, I'm kinda scared about what might happen if I come back to the Jade Palace knowing that I defied his orders for a good reason."

The emperor smiled at Ichi and he said, "I'm sure my old friend would be proud of you right now. Sometimes following your heart and doing what is right is better than sticking to the old rules."

That made Ichi smile a little bit and he was feeling anxious, but hopeful that Shifu feels the same way. Huang di went in and hugged Ichi tightly and he said, "I can honestly say that you're like a son to me and Shifu's lucky to be your father."

"So am I." Ichi added.

Musaki came behind Ichi, patted his head and he said, "Thanks for letting us stay here. I gotta say, it's kinda nice being here."

Huang di chuckled softly and he said, "Glad you like Pagoda Island."

Ichi looks at both Musaki and Arizona and asked, "What do you guys think? Should we head back home?"

They looked at each other and then looked at Ichi and Musaki said, "I guess."

"I suppose." Arizona shrugged.

Kuro looks at Ichi and she smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Thanks for curing my dad. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have a friend like you."

Ichi sighed heavily and he said, "You gave me something I never thought I would have; strength and the courage to believe in myself."

"This is why I like you; because you're a very strong person inside and out."

Just then, the emperor brought in something to take Ichi, Musaki and Arizona home and he called out his traveling dragon and when they saw it for the first time, they were awestruck and amazed that he had one of those.

"Whoa..." was all they could say.

"Is it safe?" asked Ichi.

"Absoultely." Emperor Huang di answered.

They were a little reluctant to get on the dragon, but Kuro assured them that it's no harm and as they got on, they could definitely feel like it's gonna be thrilling. The dragon turned around and he said, "The name's Ring. Hopefully, you guys will be safe during the flight back to the Valley of Peace."

Everyone grabbed each other as they were getting ready to fly out and one-by-one, all of the citizens of Pagoda Island looked over to see them heading home and Ichi looked at everyone and he said, "Bye, everyone!"

Musaki and Arizona waved at them as well and everyone cheered for them and Kuro said, "Bye, Ichi!"

"I'll see you later!" Ichi said, with a smile.

"Good luck, boys!" Emperor Huang di added.

"We will!" they all said.

"Say hi to Shifu for us!"

"Will do!"

Ring got himself ready and he builds some momentum and shortly after, he spread out his wings and starts flying through the sky as they set off on the ride home while everyone else waved goodbye to them and after they left, Kuro had Ichi on her mind and she said, "I always knew I could count on you, Kageichi."

The emperor puts his hand on Kuro's shoulder and he said, "That's a good friend, Kuro. A very good friend."

* * *

><p>Didn't expect a dragon to be a ride home, huh? Well, next chapter...they made it home!<p> 


	14. Back Home

There's gonna be a lot of surprises with this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Back Home<p>

Later that day, Ichi, Arizona and Musaki felt the wind in their furs while they're riding on Ring and for Musaki, he felt like this is a great experience because he flew with a dragon before and then, Ring looks over all of them and asked, "Everyone okay?"

"Yep, we're good!" everyone replied.

The traveling dragon smiled and then decided it was a good time to show them a few tricks and he flew up in the air, did an alley-oop and spun around, which made all three of them thrilled and amazed that he actually did that. Ichi was speechless and didn't expect that coming and he said, "How'd you manage to do that?"

Ring chuckled softly and replied, "Years of practice, kid. Trust me, I've had several passengers freak out over stuff like that because they're kinda afraid that I'll drop them."

Arizona looks up at Ring and asked, "How many passengers you had fall?"

"Amazingly, a few but I always fly down and rescue them...so often times they fall and I have to catch them. The only concern is getting them to safety." Ring answered.

"That's cool, though." Musaki added.

Ring looks up at Musaki and he said, "First time riding on a dragon before?"

"This is my third. My uncle's got several traveling dragons."

Ring gasped in amazement when he heard that he heard that he rode a dragon three times and he said, "Amazing."

All three of them look down on the clouds and they could see several mountains and everything from there and it made Ichi feel like he's completely on top of the world and the more he thought of it, he never felt so free before in his life. As he looks on the view, he seemed to feel a little anxious, but also in deep fear about what happens when he comes back to the Jade Palace.

Ring turns around and he sees Ichi a little sad and he asked, "Something wrong, little guy?"

Ichi looks at Ring and he didn't know how to answer the question, but he took a deep breath and he asked, "I'm kinda worried about...what might happen if I got back home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know that I did what I had to do for the emperor...but I don't know how Shifu will react when he sees me. I'm kinda scared that he'll be mad or disappointed in me that I went out when he told me I couldn't go, but I had to follow my heart and do what's right."

"You know, sometimes you have to figure out who you're doing it for; either yourself or for someone else. Choices aren't that easy sometimes because we all think about what's in our heads instead of what's in our heart. You...just had to follow your heart and had you not done that, the emperor would've died. Either way, I think Shifu would be very proud of you after you cured Huang di."

Ichi sighed a little bit and he kept silent for a bit and Ring smiled at him and told him, "Hey...just keep ya head up, guy. Everything will be fine. It's a good thing that you have friends with you."

Ichi looks up at Arizona and Musaki with smiling faces and realized that he indeed made the right choice for it wouldn't be possible without them around and he smiled as well and figured that it's the best decision he ever made in his life and he looks up at Ring and said, "Yeah, you're right. With my friends around, it's like I accomplished something I never thought I'd do. It's a great feeling too."

"That's the spirit, kid!" Ring said, with joy as he continued flying around.

Soon enough, they continued flying and when they reached down, they could see parts of the Valley and when Musaki looked down, he sees Shanghai Secluded Valley and he over and sees his grandfather on the top of the hill and waved to him. Oak Sung looks up and he sees his grandson on a dragon and he asked, "Did you succeed?"

Musaki gave his grandfather a thumbs-up and that gesture meant that he did succeed and as Musaki flew off, Ichi told him, "We did it!"

They flew off and Oak Sung smiled and said to himself, "That's my grandson."

As they passed through Shanghai Secluded Valley, Musaki asked Ring, "Are we almost there?"

"Any quicker and we'll be there in a jiffy." Ring replied.

All of them were laughing as they flew over and Arizona looks down on the skies and he seems to be enjoying himself up there and it's like he couldn't have asked for a better view of China. He chuckled softly and Ichi noticed Arizona looking deeply excited and he asked, "You okay?"

"Dude, I'm flying with a dragon for the second time. That's on my list of things to do before I die." Arizona answered.

Ring chuckled softly and he said, "Well, that's really good, kid."

5 minutes later, Ring flew down on the clouds and he looked around and sees this big palace in the center and he said, "We've reached our destination, kids!"

Musaki, Ichi and Arizona looked up and they see that they're at the Valley of Peace. All three of them started cheering knowing they made it back home and Ichi looks up and said, "I'm home, Shifu."

Ring flew across the town, surprising everyone in the Valley that a dragon is there and when they flew up, he made a stop as he got near the roof of the Jade Palace, he looked at them and said, "Jade Palace, last stop."

He then flew all the way down and landed on the Palace Arena and then, Ring sets his wings down as Ichi, Musaki and Arizona climbed out of him and Musaki said, "Thanks for the ride. It's pretty awesome."

"You're quite welcome. Hope your flight was the best experience." Ring answered.

"Oh, it was wicked awesome." Arizona said, happily.

"Glad you think so."

Ring then looks at Ichi and he said, "And thank you for doing what you did for our kingdom. You're a strong kid."

Ichi let out a smile and said, "Thanks."

Just then, all three of them turned around and a very stunned Crane saw a dragon in the middle of the arena along with Musaki, Ichi and Arizona coming back. He dropped his beak and then Ring looks at him and asked, "What up with the bird?"

"This is Crane. He's 1/5th of the Furious Five." Musaki explained.

Ring gasped in shock and he recognized his physiche and he asked, "One of _**THE **_furious five?"

"Yep."

He comes up to him and slobbers him directly, but then refrains his self-dignity, clears his throat and said, "I am honored to be in your presence."

Crane tries to wipe the slobber off of him and lets out a chuckle and told him, "Thank you very much..."

"Ring. The name's Ring. I'm Emperor Huang di's traveling dragon. Wherever he goes, I make sure he gets there safely."

"Nice to meet you as well."

Musaki, Ichi and Arizona walked all the way back to the bunkhouse as they waved goodbye to Ring, but not before Tigress comes in and she was surprised to not only see all three of them come back, but a dragon has stepped into the arena, which catches the traveling dragon's eye. He looks at her, lets out a whistle and said, "Who's that fierce hottie?"

Tigress was a little ticked by that comment and Musaki knew that she wouldn't take it well and he told him, "Fierce, yes. Hottie, not even close...ever. Anyway, this is the ringleader-scratch that-obnoxious ringleader of the Furious Five, Master Tigress...in the flesh, unless she wants to skin it like a scratching post."

She comes towards him and then, he grabs her paw, kisses it and said, "Well, hello there."

Tigress snarled at him, which adds to Ring's interest and he said, "Feisty. Ringie likey."

"Listen here, as much as we all appreciate you bringing them home to us, you and me...will never have a future." Tigress said.

"And suddenly, you'll be Po's mate?" Ichi asked.

Tigress turned around and wanted to kill Ichi for that, but Musaki decided it's best to get out of the situation and Ring said, "I should get going. See yinz later!"

"Thanks again!" Ichi shouted.

Ring opened up his wings and then, he flew out of the palace, which leaves perfect timing for all three of them to wave goodbye to Ring and head inside the palace before Tigress could lunge at Ichi. When she turned around, they were nowhere in sight. Crane looked at her and said, "Man...you suck at receiving compliments."

She glared at Crane for that remark then walks away and Crane told her, "Well...it's great to have them all back."

She said nothing to him as she walked up the stairs but when she came inside, she sees only Ichi and Musaki just high-fiving and laughing with each other for the mission. She could sense a bit of envy on how they're getting along so well, but also a sense of relief that they made it home safe and sound.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Ichi.

Musaki sighed exasperatedly and replied, "Don't know about you, but I think I need a bath and then get a much needed rest."

"Me too. After all that adventure, I think I might sleep until like Christmas." Ichi joked.

"But we'd miss out on more kung-fu training."

"Good point."

Musaki immediately went out of the room to make his way to the bath house to take one while Ichi took a look at the adventure he had for the past couple of days that he had and he hopes that he did all he could do to make Shifu proud of him.

"Ichi?"

Ichi turned around and he saw Shifu standing there, making him completely nervous and a little speechless on what his reaction would be.

He swallowed deeply and said, "Hey, Shifu."

* * *

><p>What will that moment be like? Another cliffhanger! So...is the suspense getting to ya? Will it keep you guessing? Next chapter, the answer will be revealed!<p> 


	15. Proudest Moment

This has a combination of heartfelt moments mixed with ridiculous humor. Wonder Panda Tan-Tan, I hope this turned out much cooler.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Proudest Moment<p>

There was a few awkward moments between Ichi and Shifu as they looked at each other deeply, unsure of what emotions either of them are feeling. Shifu immediately went up to Ichi and he whacked him in the head with the flute.

"Ouch!" Ichi cried, caressing his head.

He could tell that Shifu was really angry and before he could say anything, Shifu shouted, "You almost made me worried to death! Do you know how many times I was awake thinking something might've happened to you?"

Ichi looked at him and he said, "I knew you were worried about me, but I didn't think you'd be that much worried."

"Of course I was! You completely disregarded my order and you had to go when I told you not to!"

Ichi exclaimed, "But if I hadn't have done it, Huang di would've died! I couldn't let that happen and I know that you would want him alive too! You should be lucky that I saved him from death!"

Shifu glared at him with an angry look on his face, taken aback by what Ichi said to him, but then Shifu went ahead and said, "Ichi..."

Ichi knew that he'd get into serious trouble so he braced himself for the worst, but then Shifu went and hugged him tightly, while tears were coming out of his face and said, "I'm just glad to see you're back in one piece."

They broke off the hug and Ichi looked into Shifu's eyes and realized that there was something inside of him that made him didn't want to go in the first place and he asked, "Why didn't you want me to go, anyway?"

Shifu sighed heavily, letting some parts of his wall come down and explained, "I didn't want you to go because what would happen if something happened to you? The fact that my son would go out and endure in something he'd never attempted to do by himself just scares me...and that I had nightmares thinking that if you were dead and I wasn't there to save you, it'd be like re-creating my mistake with Tai Lung. I didn't want that for you and for me because you made my life worth living. I do appreciate you willing to help my old friend, but it's a big challenge for you to go at it alone."

Ichi sighed heavily and every word that Shifu said was all to protect him from certain danger or peril. He looked at him and said, "But I'm okay now. And I wasn't alone, either. Musaki was there every step of the way and he told me that he looked out for me and it seemed as though he was protective of me than you."

"It's a good thing Musaki was there."

He looked at Shifu in the eye and suddenly, he got a little misty-eyed, feeling as if all he did would hopefully made him proud and then, he lowered his head and ears down and Ichi told Shifu, in a quiet voice, "All I wanted...was for you to know that I can handle these things on my own and that I can take care of myself. Mainly, I just...wanted you to be proud of me."

Soon enough, Ichi slowly looked into Shifu with tears in his eyes and as he let them fall, Shifu wiped them from his eyes and whispered, "After what you've done, why wouldn't I be? I got your letter this morning and when I read that you actually cured my old friend, it meant a lot that you had to go your way to do this. It made me realize how proud I am of you...but perhaps, the most proudest moment for me...is having you for a son. "

Then, that made Ichi happy and almost on the verge of crying and he hugged Shifu deeply, crying deep in his shoulder and he let out a few choked sobs and Shifu did the same as well. Then, Ichi said, in a tearful voice, "I love you, dad."

Shifu felt the embrace all over him and he said, in a tearful voice, "I love you too, son."

Ichi felt his heart melting away all the fears and replaced it with love and joy all over and Shifu's grief and guilt also melted away and it was filled with love too. They broke off the hug and Shifu told him, "Thank you for curing my old friend."

"You're welcome...and I'm sorry. I just had to follow my heart instead of what's in my head, to be the son you never had before."

Ichi placed a finger on Ichi's chin and he said, "You are...and so much more."

Ichi smiled a little and he said, "Thanks, dad."

Shifu left the room, feeling like his guilt disappeared and with a smile on his face, he felt at peace with himself and not long after, Ichi smiled at himself and then, looked at himself in the mirror and realized that he just saw himself as a hero, but not in a big way. Just a person willing to do anything to make his dad proud.

Then, Shifu went back to the room and he asked, "Have you seen Musaki?"

"He's said he's taking a bath." Ichi replied.

Then, Shifu froze for a minute and realized something. He groaned in embarassment and he said, "I just told Po to go to the bath house a few minutes ago."

Then, a thought came to mind; what if Po was there unaware that Musaki's there as well? And when they saw Po passing through, he stopped and saw Ichi there and immediately gave him a big hug and said, "I'm so glad you're okay, little buddy!"

The impact of the hug was choking Ichi and he said, "Let..go..of..me..can't...breathe..."

Po quickly let go of Ichi and he chuckled in embarassment and he said, "Sorry, Ichi. It's great to see you back."

"You too, Po." Ichi said, with a chuckle.

Then, Po quickly left the room and made his way to the bath house and when he got there, he looked like he was ready to take a bath as well unaware that Musaki has dried himself off from behind the curtain and after Musaki stepped out, he was freaked out when he saw Po taking off his shorts and he exclaimed, "Dude!"

Then, Po turns around and sees Musaki there too with only his towel on and both of them were embarassed by this, but Po was the most embarassed of all and he said, "Lil' Saki...sorry. I thought no one was there."

Musaki turned away not wanting to see Po in the fat flesh and he said, "I think I might be traumatized when I get out of here."

Po didn't know what was going on until he looked down and realized that he was making Musaki a little nervous and he immediately understood. He said, "I got it. Sorry."

"It's okay. I was done anyway." Musaki chuckled softly.

Po smiled at him and to avoid any embarassment, he just told him, "It's great to see you back."

Po went in to hug him, but Musaki immediately stopped him, knowing he's wearing nothing underneath his towel and with Po naked and all, he chuckled nervously and said, "Po...let's hug later...when we're clothed."

Po nodded his head in understandment as Musaki gathered his shorts and left the room, leaving Po a little embarassed and said, "That was awkward."

Minutes later, Musaki came out of his room with his shorts back on and he sees Ichi heading out on the hallway and he asked, "Where you going?"

"I need to bathe. Being in that adventure makes me want to just wash away any ounce of dirt I may have." Ichi answered.

Musaki scratched the back of his head and then told Ichi, "Just make sure no one else comes in the room while you're there."

Ichi chuckled softly and he said, "No probs."

Musaki yawned a little, scratched his back and said, "I need a little nap and then I'll be good to go."

Ichi nodded his head in understanding and then Musaki asked, "How'd it go with Shifu?"

Ichi sighed softly, turned to Musaki and he said, "I think it worked out well. He was just being protective of me and didn't want to see me get hurt. I think it shows that he cares about me, I guess."

Musaki got down in one knee and he said, "He's been like that to me too. The first time I ment on my own solo mission when I went to retrieve Arizona, he was nervous on the inside but confident on the outside. I could tell that he felt the same way about me as he did about you. It's like he's my dad too...in a sense."

They were unaware that Shifu was listening in on the conversation and when he came out, he told them, "You two are like sons to me and I know I want what's best for you both."

Ichi and Musaki smiled at Shifu and then Ichi told him, "You'll never believe what we've been through."

"I have to realize that you two are growing up and I just have to accept it. One thing that'll stay the same; how much you two are lucky to have each other and the love you have gained for each other. Musaki...I'm proud of you for looking out for Ichi and for being with him every step of the way." Shifu said.

Musaki lets out a heavy sigh and he said, "He's like my brother. Though I'm born a year younger than him, I have to protect him with all my life. I'd die for him anyday."

That made Ichi feel like his heart is growing bigger and bigger and he said, "And Musaki is like the little brother I wish I had in my life. Without him, I wouldn't know where I'd be or who'd be my best friend and it's because of him that our friendship made it possible to accomplish what I did."

All three of them hugged each other deeply and Shifu whispered, "I love you both so much."

"We love you too." Ichi said, tearfully.

"So do we." Musaki added.

Shifu walks away and Ichi smiled at Musaki and said, "Thanks for looking out for me, Saki. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime, Ich." Musaki answered.

Ichi left to bathe himself but not before Musaki said, "Let's hope Po doesn't come in out of nowhere."

Ichi laughs at that comment as he made his way to the bath house and Musaki just went in his room to take a nap, both of them unaware that a certain tiger overheard the entire conversation that made her feel a little envious but also more happy for both of them and her guilt suddenly caught up with her after all the things she did to hurt either one of them in the past.

"I am a monster for treating them this way." Tigress whispered, with tears coming out of her eyes, thinking that Shifu likes them more than her.

* * *

><p>The next chapter will be dramatically extreme. You thought the homecoming would be peaceful, but unfortunately...Tigress' envy may result in something she might regret to take out her jealousy on Ichi and Musaki.<p> 


	16. Tigress' Confession

As I mentioned, Tigress felt jealous on the relationship and friendship Ichi and Musaki had and some of it...had rage, bitterness and resentment deep inside of her that their past was definitely a rough one, but felt all of that didn't matter to them and that they were receiving attention from everyone else aand like she was pushed to the side. And this is an example of how her envy would escalate into full-fledged rage towards the two friends.

Warning: may contain extreme violence. Sorry, Wonder Panda Tan-Tan.

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Tigress' Confession<p>

Two hours had passed by since Ichi, Musaki and Arizona were home after this adventure in Pagoda Island and when Tigress went up to Musaki's room, she saw both Musaki and Ichi sleeping on the ground. She didn't want to disturb them because they had such a long journey from their adventure, but she felt a tight grip of jealousy and anger of seeing both of them getting along really well and she felt like she wanted to lash out at any minute at them but decided that it was time to just take out her anger the only way possible; the hardwood trees. So she just fiercely slammed the door as hard as she could, which woke both Musaki and Ichi up, feeling totally alarmed.

Musaki looked around the room to see if someone was there and he started panting heavily and asked, "What was that?"

Ichi panted as well and he replied, "I don't know. But that scared the crap out of me."

Both of them got up and stretched themselves up and Ichi cracked his neck several times and let out a deep exhale and he asked, "How long have we been asleep?"

Musaki groans heavily and replied, in a groggy voice, "Two hours, I think."

"It kinda felt like forever." Ichi replied.

Musaki got himself up, scratched his waist and said, "Forever must've lasted quickly."

Both of them got out of the room and when they did, they saw Po walking past them and in turn, Musaki finally hugged Po and he said, "Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too." Po replied.

They broke off the hug and he said, "At least it's better than what happened earlier today."

Ichi was almost curious to know what Musaki was talking about and he asked, "What happened earlier?"

Musaki explained everything to Ichi about what happened in the bath house and Ichi's reaction was both shocked and tickled as he started laughing and said, "Man, that must've been embarassing."

"Luckily, I had my towel on so that's good." Musaki added.

Po stood there silent for a minute, still embarassed about almost making Musaki uncomfortable about seeing the Dragon Warrior naked and Ichi didn't have to say anything. He rolled his eyes and said, "If that had happened to me, I'd beat you in the face."

"No need to be cruel." Po said.

Ichi sighed in amusement and told him, "Eh, don't worry about it. I was just joking with ya."

That made Po smile a little and then Musaki said, "I promise not to tell anyone about this."

"Pinky swear?"

Po took out his pinky finger and that Musaki did the same as they pinky promised each other, making both of them laughing with each other. He then said, "I seriously can't wait to hear about your adventure."

"Neither can we. Where's Arizona?"

"He was falling asleep." Po replied.

Both of them went to Arizona's room and they found him sleeping on his mat and they could tell that he was exhausted after such a short adventure. They left the room and decided to head for the Peach tree, but Po sorta stopped them for a minute and he said, "Tigress is kinda upset."

Musaki rolled his eyes and asked, "Why isn't that a surprise?"

"Well...she's been kinda jealous of you guys about how you stayed being friends and get along so great despite what you've been through and everything."

That kind of feeling surprised Ichi, but Musaki's reaction was sort of expected because he knew that both of them were treated harshly by her in separate occasions. Ichi then asked, "Where is she now?"

"Punching the hardwood trees." Po answered.

Ichi looked at Musaki and back at Po for a sec and didn't really know why she would do that and asked, "Why would she punch a tree?"

"No one knows...and no one really cares. But let's find out anyway." Musaki answered.

Not long they went outside, they saw Tigress punching the hardwood trees as hard as she could punch it with and when she saw them coming, her blood level rised up as she kept punching too hard, which left Ichi a little nervous about what her reaction would be when she turns around and Musaki was also skeptical about it and though they didn't say or do anything, Tigress lost her focus and she felt a splinter in her claw. She turns around and angrily looks at both of them and she asked, "What do you want?"

"Po told us we'd find you here." Musaki replied.

She walked away from them and headed for the training hall in which they followed behind her and when she came in, she closed the door on them. Musaki didn't take it lightly, so he kicked the door hard and that made Tigress alarmed and he said, "What's your problem? We've been home for like two hours and we didn't even receive a 'hello' or a 'welcome home' from you."

"Does it really matter?" Tigress scowled.

"Yes, it does. It's almost as if you don't want us here for some reason."

Tigress wanted to do some extra training to keep her mind off of it and then Ichi could see that she's hiding something that involves both Ichi and Musaki and he decided to come first and said, "Are you jealous of us?"

"Why would I be jealous of you?" asked Tigress, in a cold tone.

Ichi took a deep breath and he replied, "Well...are you mad that Musaki and I are good friends...or is it something different?"

Tigress stared at Ichi for a sec and then replied, "Neither."

Ichi didn't buy that for one minute and as she continued training, he asked, "It's none of my business and stuff, but...is this because we get along with everyone else here? From what I can tell, you seem kinda...bitter. You think it's because of our dark past that made you feel like this?"

That became the last straw for Tigress and she wanted to just lunge at him and as she tried to claw him, Ichi grabbed her hand and gave it enough force to stop her and flipped her over on the floor. She immediately got up and punched Ichi in the mouth and sent him flying down on the ground. Musaki quickly went over to stop her, but Tigress dug her claw into Musaki's arm and he started screaming violently loud that it could be heard from across the palace and then she beat up every part of his body, resulting in nearly injuring him. Ichi tried to stop, but she did the same thing to him, but far more worse.

Ichi stopped her by biting her tail, which caused her to scream in pain and when she tried to fight him again, he got out of the way and landed on the wall. She got up and screamed, "It's always about you! You two have been through some tragic things in your life and all you can do is just...smile about it? It's like nothing even matters to you that your parents died and you always turn to Po, Shifu and the rest of them! And YOU, Musaki...you just do the same thing as Ichi does!"

Musaki gets up and with a grunt of effort, he told her, "I knew you'd be this bitter and jealous."

Tigress shot back harshly at Musaki, shouting, "And what am I jealous about?"

"You're not really mad at us, but yet you wanna hurt us anyway? I knew you wouldn't be this understanding when I told you that you would hurt us with your words and your actions over your little jealousy that yes, our past was dark, but we smile about it anyway. We refuse to let it consume us later in life because that's what makes us stronger than ever, because our friendship, it keeps us going because we're just better and you're not." Musaki added.

She wanted to just kill him after making that statement and when she did, Ichi tackled her down and said, "Look, we're sorry. We didn't think you'd resent us because of it."

Tigress threw Ichi out of the way, clawed into his arm which made him scream and cry out in pain and kicked him so hard that he landed on the ground and she immediately went to Musaki and scratched his face and both of them fell down nearly unconscious. She walked towards them and just wanted to claw them, but Ichi looked up at her and suddenly...a tear fell down from his eye, which made Tigress stop and realize that she had actually hurt them.

She backed away and then just looked at her claws and sees that what she really did was intentional to kill them and she just ran out of the training hall with regret and self-blame.

Musaki groans deeply and he coughed out blood from his mouth and he asked, "What is her problem?"

"I don't know. I think she was mad at us, but I think we made her feel this way." Ichi answered.

Musaki thought twice about it and figured that there was more to the story than that and he said, "We didn't do anything to her...but we need to get to the bottom of this story."

As they made it up to the Sacred Peach Tree, they see Tigress sitting there, crying. Ichi and Musaki didn't know what to respond to that and they turned to each other and Musaki asked, "Should we leave her alone?"

"I think we need to see what's wrong with her that caused her to harm us." Ichi replied.

Musaki was reluctant to even go with it, but Ichi urged him to do so because the thinks it's the right thing and both of them went behind her and Tigress took a glance at them and turned away. She told them, "You must hate me for what I did to you."

Ichi sat down for a second and he said, "We would never hate you. We know you're upset with us, but physically harming us isn't the reason."

"Just what is going on with you and what did you mean when you said, 'we always turn to Shifu, Po and the others and that I do the same thing Ichi does?' I didn't quite get that part." Musaki added.

Tigress sighed heavily and she said, "Because I was jealous, bitter and resentful towards you two because you've been through so much stuff and you're able to just smile about it. I could tell you're much stronger than that and that you get along so well, it's practically like you've know each other your whole lives."

"Maybe in another life." Ichi added.

"But not only that...I didn't want you to see what I was really feeling because I was afraid you'd think I'm weak and that I might actually harm you, physically and emotionally." Tigress continued.

Tigress turned around and saw Musaki's mouth filled with blood coming out thanks to her work and he said, "Kinda like tonight."

She lowered her head down and she said, "But I guess I was angry with what you tried to ask me, I just lost it."

Ichi puts his paw on her shoulder and said, "It's okay."

"No, it's not. I hurt you two and I never even gave you a reason why!" she snapped, tearfully.

Musaki didn't know how to respond to that and he only said, "Well, you just gave us your reason. But it's still no excuse to nearly kill us."

That made Tigress really sad to know that Musaki was right. There is no excuse for her temper and she said, "I am a monster."

Ichi didn't want to hear that from her and he said, "No, you're not."

She then snapped at Ichi and said, "How would you know? Why should you forgive me after all the things I said and did to you?"

Musaki stood up and said, "If we hadn't, we wouldn't even be here! Why is it so hard for you to forgive yourself? It's like you don't even know what the words forgiveness mean to you!"

"Because everyone always hated me because of my temper and my actions and they would never forgive me for it and I would never forgive myself if I hurt the people I love!" Tigress shot back.

"Well, we're different. We will always accept your apology because it's the right thing."

Tigress felt like they weren't getting it and she just smacked Musaki in the face and re-tried to claw him, but Ichi stopped her and asked, "Now what are you doing?"

"NO ONE UNDERSTANDS! YOU HEAR ME, ICHI? I WILL NEVER FORGIVE MYSELF!" Tigress screamed.

Ichi couldn't stand to see her this hurt so he reached out to her and gave her a hug and within 10 seconds into the hug, she immediately calmed down and just burst out crying in his shoulder. Musaki got up and he went in and hugged her too. Ichi felt sorry for Tigress because he's been on that same position since his time in the orphanage, but the only difference...he never leaves his room and no one even knew him.

They let go of the hug and she said, "I was always afraid I'd hurt the people I care about, but my temper gets the best of me."

Musaki sat down and he said, "That's usually the situations I try to avoid."

Tigress became surprised at this and she asked, "What do you mean?"

Musaki knew that this would come that he tells her about his real feelings regarding their dysfunctional relationship and said, "Well...you kinda make me unhappy since I've been here, like I'm being bullied again, but this time it's different. You criticize me, make my life miserable and with every move I try to do and do your way, you say it's not good enough, like you actually want me to just fail and give up. It just made me feel like I just wanna run away and never come back and kinda wanna...join my parents. When it comes to your temper, that's the part I kinda don't like the most when it comes to making mistakes over the little things and it's the reason why I would talk with someone else about my problems instead of you because you wouldn't understand or even care or maybe even lose it. Most days when it happens, there are certain nights where I just cry myself to sleep and when I do accept your apology, it turns out to be another fight. But tonight...it's like one of those days only much more of what I'm scared of."

Tigress could feel her heart break after hearing what Musaki said and she didn't know her temper would make him feel unhappy the entire time and she immediately hugged him deeply with tears streaming on her face and she said, "I never meant for you to feel that way. If you felt like that, why didn't you say something before?"

Musaki stayed silent for a minute and he answered, "Because it would cause you to snap...like you did tonight. I know it's wrong that I should just love you like a sister, but I can't...and sometimes never will."

It crushed Tigress deeply to the core when Musaki said those things to her and it was like he could never trust her again because it's always a constant battle between the both of them and she never realized how much it made Musaki feel that much scared and sad and also distant towards her and she didn't want him to shut her out permanently. She gently asked him, "Can you give me another chance?"

Musaki didn't want to trust her, thinking that the same thing might happen again later on and asked, "Why should I?"

"Everything you and Ichi said were right and I'm sorry that I ever hurt you. You too, Ichi."

"We forgive you, Tigress." Ichi said, with a smile.

"Just one condition; don't say any hurtful or hateful things towards one of us." Musaki added.

"I promise."

"I guess the reason why Musaki and I get along so well is because we can relate to each other easily and I've never had a best friend until I was adopted here where Musaki came into my life. It somehow felt like we knew each other for so long that we forget that it was only a short time and we always look out for each other." Ichi said.

"Well, I'm glad you two were able to do what you needed to do to save the emperor. How'd it go?" asked Tigress.

"How about we tell you at dinner?" asked Musaki.

Tigress smiled at that and she said, "Absoultely. Let's see what Po made for us, shall we?"

"You bet!" Ichi and Musaki replied, happily.

* * *

><p>Yeah, I kinda wanted to just bring it in because I was kinda inspired by a chapter in Wonder Panda Tan-Tan's, 'Family Ties' where Tigress nearly lunged at Ichi for her jealousy towards him for receiving most attention from Po and Shifu...so I thought what would happen if he and Musaki had the same effect, but let her temper get more violent and violent until she broke down and realized what she did was just releasing her bitter jealousy. Don't hate me for this. Next chapter, Ichi and Musaki tells everyone about their adventure they endured.<p> 


	17. Live to Tell the Story

After all this drama, Ichi and Musaki finally tell the story of their adventure to everyone.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Live to Tell the Story<p>

Back at the bunkhouse, Ichi and Musaki were explaining to the others about the journey they had to endure and it was something they were interested in hearing. Po was the most interested and fascinated by their epic adventure. Everyone said, "Wow..."

"Did you really battle those wolves?" asked Viper.

"Absoultely. The leader looked at Kuro and thought about mating her for his pleasure." Musaki added.

Monkey groaned in ultimate disgust when he heard that and he asked, "What possessed him to do that?"

"Don't even know, but Ichi and I managed to tackle him and Arizona-you guys should've seen him-he just tore the pack up."

Arizona chuckled softly and he said, "Killer instinct. Had to put it to good use when it comes to someone messing with my friends."

Shifu was completely surprised that this wolf leader attempted to make a move on Kuro and he said, "If I had saw this, he would've gotten himself in huge trouble. Him trying to mate on the emperor's daughter? That's just low."

"Totally low. But Ichi and I finished him off. He used his fire power to engulf him flames and I dropped my sai and it stuck to his back. When you mess with the emperor's daughter, you mess with us." Musaki added.

"That was a risky move, but impressive regardless." Tigress said, with a smile.

"Kuro fought back too. Her kung-fu skills were more cooler the last time I met her." Ichi added.

"Did you guys get like imprisoned and stuff?" asked Ruiz.

"Nah, luckily we didn't. But that was nothing compared to one battle prior to the wolves attacking us." Musaki added.

Everyone was waiting to see what they were saying and Po asked, "What is it?"

Ichi looked at Musaki and he looked at him as a way of saying 'should we tell them' and he was reluctant to mention the peacock to them, but they figured it might be best to just explain it to them and they turned to the others and they both said in unison, "We met Shen."

Everyone's reaction was puzzling and also dumbfoundingly shocked to hear that the peacock was alive. Po was the most shocked and he said, "I thought Shen was dead."

"We thought so too...until his gorilla army confronted us." Musaki answered.

Crane groans in complete exasperation, looking back to the big battle they endured back at Gongmen City and he said, "We had a field day with that peacock. He was gonna use his cannons to destroy kung-fu forever and let all China fall."

Ichi was kinda curious to know more about him and he asked, "Why would Shen try to kill you guys?"

"We were gonna stop him and along the way, Po had been harboring secrets from his past without all of us knowing it...me, especially. He got distracted when attempting to beat him down so I had to tell him the reason why." Tigress answered.

"You mean nearly beat the snot out of me when I wanted to leave Gongmen Jail?" Po asked.

Tigress scowled at him and she said, "I had a reason. When you told us about your parentage, I just didn't know that would be the reason for your distractions. I wish you would've told me that before."

Po sighed heavily and he said, "It's something you wouldn't get because you were hardcore. If I were to tell you, you'd still beat me up. It was just a personal thing that was kept for myself."

"Tell them about the time you hugged Po in front of us." Mantis added.

Ichi and Musaki were totally shocked to hear this and Musaki asked, "You...hugged Po?"

Tigress sighed heavily when she remembered the moment that Po was shot of of Shen's cannon and she responded, "It was because I felt sorry for him about his parentage and I did understand his troubles, but I told him to stay because I didn't want to see him get hurt. Then, when Shen shot Po out of the cannon, I feared the worst. I thought he would've died and I had failed myself as a warrior and a friend."

Musaki did feel sorry for Tigress, knowing that she did care much for Po but never knew about it and he said, "Now I see why you kept this out of the dark. You like him, do ya?"

"Yes, as a friend." Tigress said, quickly.

Musaki chuckled sly-like as if there's something more and said, "No, as in 'like him' like him."

Po smiled at Musaki for that and he said, "Anyways, continue on. What did you guys do?"

Ichi clears his throat and he said, "All of his gorilla army totally wanted to defeat us, but we struck him down with our skills. They may be strong, but our combined power forces are like 20 times stronger. Then, that peacock hammered Musaki with a hammer and I thought that he'd been dead and I totally wanted to finish him off and just when Shen was about to kill me, out comes Kuro coming in to save me. We both fought him off and Musaki finished him off by slicing his wing. We all thought it was over until we saw Shen's head cut off and then Arizona ate his entire body, spitting out all of his bones."

All of them were astonished to hear that Arizona ate Shen's head and body and when they stared at him, Arizona told them, "I had a good reason. He was still alive and wanted to stab you two and Kuro so before he struck a blade on you, I went ahead and just cut off his head with a sword and then ate his whole body. I gotta say...peacocks taste like chicken."

Everyone stared at Arizona in shock and even Crane dropped his beak after hearing the wolf admit it and then Po said, "That...was...freakin' awesome! What did it taste like?"

"Kinda good. I got his entire remains in my stomach."

Arizona patted his stomach and Tigress felt shocked that Arizona ate him, but happy to know that Shen won't cause any harm again. She turned to Musaki and Ichi and said, "You two must be really freaked out by that."

"I was completely in shock when that happened." Musaki added.

Tigress looked at Ichi and he seemed calm about it and he said, "Didn't bother me, though. I would've done it myself, but I didn't know he was still alive. To hear Arizona eat Shen up, why would I be freaked out about it. I mean, I ate my grandfather after hearing that he was gonna kill me by Shiissa's commands."

Musaki turned around and was instantly surprised by this reaction and he said, "You never told me that before."

"I forgot, I guess."

"Anyways, we got to Pagoda Island and it was the first time I have ever been there. It's just like Shanghai Secluded Valley...only much more awesome. When Huang di was cured, we all celebrated. It was completely the best celebration we ever had." Musaki added.

"Huang di also asked about Shifu too and told me that he'll be proud of what I had done...and I guess he was right." Ichi said, looking at a very proud Shifu.

"I am. I'm just really glad that you two made it back safe and sound." Shifu said.

"Me too. And I never would've done it without my best friend, Xing-Fu Musaki Ko-Kanji Bushido-Akio Meng Cheng Xi-Wang. Best friends for life."

Musaki was smiling to know that they're gonna be best friends for life and he said, "You too...Kageichi Muramasa."

* * *

><p>The last chapter is coming up!<p> 


	18. Visit from Huang di

Here's where wrap this story up! Also, three little troublemakers make an appearance. May cause some language.

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Visit from Huang di<p>

A week has passed by since the events that happened between Ichi and Musaki's journey to Pagoda Island and since then, life has been pretty easy for them. Musaki, Ichi and Arizona were walking through the town and they were just talking and joking around until Ichi spotted a very disturbing sight. He looked up and said, "Oh, really? Why today?"

The others looked up and they saw the three stooges; Cash, Flash and Dash. Musaki remembered these boars from when they disrupted the Christmas party at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and when Cash looked up, he said, "Hey, look! It's the ugly freak with his freak friends!"

They all stopped and then Flash went to Ichi's face and said, "We heard that you cured some emperor a week ago. Why would someone ask a freak like you to do so?"

Ichi tensed up and he said, "That's none of your business."

"Watch who you're talking to! You don't know who you're dealing with here!"

Musaki got to his defense and said, "You don't know who you're dealing with, pal! We don't have time for your stupidity so why don't you just back off?"

Flash got to Musaki's face and asked, "Or what?"

Musaki pulls out his sai and planned to put it to his neck and he said, "The only thing you'll feel is my sai beneath your neck."

Flash pushed him down hard and Ichi went towards him and said, "Why don't you give us a break?"

"That makes it easier for us. We'll break you in half!" Dash retorted.

Arizona got in the way of their attempts with an angry snarl and he said, "Back...off!"

Cash smacked the young wolf in the face and he said, "You ain't the boss of us, wolfie!"

Arizona knw they made a big mistake and he pinned on all three of them and he gritted his teeth at them and said, "We're gonna do this either the easy way...or the Arizona way."

They didn't seem like they were gonna back down, but one glance at Arizona's fangs and they knew that it was the time to leave them alone, so they backed down as they stood up. Arizona growled at them and said, "This...is your warning."

Cash looked at Ichi and said, "Next time, you won't be so lucky."

They left but not before they all gave Ichi the finger and when Ichi saw it, he wanted to take them down, but Musaki stopped him before anything will escalate and Arizona showed his fangs to them and they still gave him the finger as they were walking away. The young wolf sighed heavily and he asked, "Who are they?"

Ichi sighed and replied, "Cash, Dash and Flash...aka 'The Three Stooges'. I had to endure those buttholes when I was in the orphanage for 3 years. They always called me a freak and monster and a poser because I'm a half-demon. They think they know me, but they don't."

"Man, those stupid boars are the worst. Why would they take it out on you?" asked Musaki.

One look at Ichi and Musaki already remembered that they treated him like he was worthless and he puts his hand on his shoulder and he said, "I think they'll get over it when they get older because you're more mature than them. Instead of the Three Stooges, why not call them the Three Boobies?"

Ichi laughed at that joke and he said, "Three Boobies...that's a good one, actually."

Later as they got home, all three of them were surprised to see Emperor Huang di talking with Shifu and when they turned around, they all bowed to each other and Huang di went to Ichi and said, "I just came by to tell my old friend about what you did for me and Kuro wanted to see you."

Ichi was definitely surprised when he saw Kuro coming behind him and they hugged each other. Ichi looked at her and he said, "I'm surprised to see you."

"My dad decided that he was gonna tell Shifu in person about what you did and I just tagged along so I'd have an excuse to visit you. Turns out I didn't need to make one." Kuro said, with a laugh.

Kuro looked at Musaki and Arizona and Musaki said, "Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, I'm sure." Kuro added.

Suddenly, all of the kung-fu students came out to greet Emperor Huang di and Kuro as they all bowed to him and they did the same as well and Tigress said, "Honored to meet you again, emperor."

"Same as always." Huang di responded.

Later, Shifu took all of them to the training hall and Ichi asked Kuro to spar with each other. He was up to the challenge, as did Kuro and when they did spar, Ichi was completely focused and her kung-fu skills were completely impressive for all of them. She did a left hook uppercut on Ichi, but he dodged her moves completely and he used every ounce of kung-fu he got.

After only 5 minutes, Huang di was impressed by their skills and he said, "Excellent work. I see Ichi has gotten better."

"Absoultely." Shifu added.

Just then, they got an unexpected welcome...by the Three Stooges themselves. Ichi groans and asked, "What are you doing here?"

Cash looked up at Kuro and he wanted to flirt with her so he went in and asked, "What's shakin', baby? Wanna ditch this poser and get with a real dude like me?"

"Want me to kick you in the boar balls?" asked Kuro, slightly agitated.

"Feisty. I like that in a woman."

Kuro kicked Cash in the nuts, despite giving him a warning and she recognized all three of them and she said, "Didn't I beat you guys up last time?"

Flash went ahead and said, "Listen, we only came here for the freak because we have some unfinished business."

"You leave Ichi alone!" Musaki shouted.

"Butt out, skinny panda!" Flash yelled.

That comment made Musaki infuriated and he weilds his sais and said, "I got your skinny panda, you good-for-nothing crash-holes!"

Shifu stopped him before he could do something that would be completely unnecessary and he said, "Musaki, do not come to their level."

That made Musaki still angry, but he knew when to stay calm and Shifu went in and said, "If you think you can come here to harass my students..."

"Harass? Maybe someone should stop you from harassing us!" Dash yelled.

"Watch who you're talking to!"

Dash mocked Shifu, causing the other two to just laugh, making Shifu more infuriated by the minute and he yelled, "I'M WARNING YOU!"

"You ain't gonna do nothing!" Cash smirked, then poked on Shifu.

The others gasped at this in shock and Shifu was definitely pissed off and asked, "How dare you touch me?"

Tigress cut in and she angrily said, "You have no right to disrespect our master!"

Cash looked at Tigress and said, "Look here, toots...your master shouldn't have disrespected us! So why don't you take your sexy little kitty patootie out of here before someone gets hurt."

Po went ahead and said, "I wouldn't say that if I were you."

"Shut up, tub of lard!"

All the other members of the Five immediately came to them and Monkey said, "You better apologize otherwise you three will receive a harsh punishment from Shifu!"

Dash went in and said, "Move it, ape! This does not concern you!"

Kuro butted in and she slapped Dash and Cash in the face and kicked them in the nuts and said, "Take your rude butts out of here!"

Flash went ahead and slapped her on the behind, which Huang di did not take well at all and he immediately pummeled him down and said, "Nobody and I mean NOBODY...lays a hand at my daughter!"

"Well, maybe your daughter wouldn't be such a whore!"

Kuro gasped in shock and she angrily screamed, "Take that back!"

Ichi interfered with this and he angrily punched all three of them in the face and Musaki went in and beat them all down hard as did Po, Shifu and the Five to knock them out. Tigress went ahead and just used her tactic skills to beat them down and Kuro went in and scratched all three of them and Shifu threw them down hard and Po went in and bodyslammed them down and then sat on them, making all three of them scream in horror and when Po farted, the three boars groaned in disgust and Dash shouted, "Get your fat butt off of me!"

When Po got up, Flash shoved him down the other side of the training equipment and Tigress immediately scratched him in the face and kicked him in the nuts hard. He growled at her and said, "Just like Ichi, you're a monster! Worse than that, you're a she-monster!"

Ichi punched Flash in the face and then, threw all three of them down on the ground. When they got up, they see Arizona standing there, growling at them and then, he immediately jumped on them and beat them, scratched them and slammed them against a wall, making all of the boars whimper in fear.

"We're sorry! We're sorry!" Flash said, whimpering.

"SHUT UP! I've warned you guys!" Arizona screamed, with anger.

They shut themselves up and Arizona growled at them and he asked, "Ever wonder what it feels like to have your bodies consumed?"

"No." Cash answered, in a squeaky voice.

"You will when you least expect it."

They immediately ran out of the training hall screaming like little girls and Arizona went after them, stopped and shouted, "Don't ever let me catch you disrespect them again!"

Arizona then went back in the training hall and Shifu dusted themselves off and he said, "They may be lucky now, but when they come over...I'm just getting started."

"On what?" asked Mantis.

"Their punishment."

"So...what are you gonna give them?" asked Musaki.

Shifu turned to Musaki and Ichi and he let out a smile and said, "You two will create the punishment for them."

They looked at each other and asked, "We get to pick a punishment for them?"

"Yes."

Both of them high-fived each other at that idea and Musaki said, "We are in charge."

Later on, Ichi was sitting at the Sacred Peach Tree with Kuro, just looking at the view of the sunset and one look at each other, Kuro just blushed and Ichi did the same thing and there was a little bit of an awkward silence between both of them and Kuro said, "I can't thank you enough for what you did for me and for my dad. It just means a lot for us."

Ichi scratched his head and he said, "I would do anything for you and your dad. But...would you still like someone who's a half-demon like me?"

"I don't care who you are. To me, you'll always be Ichi...the one who's loyal and caring and will be the one to put others first. Even with your dark legacy, I can still think of you as a friend."

That made Ichi feel more at peace and also happy that Kuro said that for him and she said, "Thanks for sticking up for me with those stooges."

"You're welcome. They're really obnoxious and hard to deal with and sometimes...they can be just uncaring for others' pain. I had to endure those when I was 11 at the orphanage and often times, I would think about ending my life because I was a monster until Po and Shifu took me in and...well, you know the rest." Ichi replied.

Kuro puts her paw around his arm and she said, "You're surrounded by good people, Ichi. Always remember that there are good people here."

"I have. It's because of Po, Shifu, Musaki and the Five that it happened. I don't know how else would I owe them for just changing my life and making it better for me. I'm just grateful to have those kind of people in my life and hope that one day...I wanna be just like them."

"You already have."

They turned around and saw Musaki standing there and he said, "We've been best friends for three years and for me, it still feels like I've known you for years. Maybe longer than that, but no matter what happens, I'm always here for you."

Ichi smiled at that and he said, "Thanks, Musaki."

Then, he reached into his pocket and out comes a yin and yang necklace and gave it to Ichi and when he puts it on, he realized that it symbolizes something; how they balance each other. He chuckled softly and said, "You're what I call a true friend."

"And you're what I call...my best friend." Musaki said.

Just then, Huang di came in and he said, "Come, Kuro. Time to head home."

Kuro stood up and hugged Musaki and also gave Ichi a big hug and one look in their eyes and they kissed each other on the lips for a mere second and she said, "I love you...Kageichi."

"Love you too...Kuro." Ichi said.

Kuro walks away and Huang di patted his head and he said, "You're like the son I never had before. I owe you my life, Ichi."

"Thanks."

They departed as they all said their goodbyes and as they left, Musaki and Ichi watched the sun go down and Musaki pulled out his flute and began playing a song and all Ichi could do is just look back on the adventure they endured, but the biggest adventure?

Ichi believes in true friendship. When he looked at Musaki, he thought to himself, 'You're the one I can always count on, depend on and rely on. Friends and brothers...forever.'

* * *

><p>And that's it! I'd like to thank seylenagomez, King of 2211 for reviewing the fic, but a huge thanks goes to Wonder Panda Tan-Tan for loving this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. BTW, Ichi, Huang di, Kuro, Cash, Dash and Flash are owned by Wonder Panda Tan-Tan. If you want to know how Ichi started out, read some of Wonder Panda Tan-Tan's stories. They're really awesome! I'm gonna make a new fic pretty soon so stay tuned!<p> 


End file.
